


Дебют в Хогвартсе

by fandom Max Frei 2020 (fandom_Max_Frei), Olenb



Series: Фраи_ББ-квест_2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, School, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Max_Frei/pseuds/fandom%20Max%20Frei%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olenb/pseuds/Olenb
Summary: Макс устраивается смотрителем в Школу чародейства и волшебства, которой заведует сэр Джуффин Халли, а Драко случайно находит в одном из её заброшенных кабинетов волшебное зеркало.
Series: Фраи_ББ-квест_2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Дебют в Хогвартсе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Иллюстрации к макси "Дебют в Хогвартсе"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892542) by [fandom Max Frei 2020 (fandom_Max_Frei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Max_Frei/pseuds/fandom%20Max%20Frei%202020). 



ГЛАВА 0

Для начала займемся расстановкой точек над некоторыми фундаментальными «i».

Меня действительно зовут Макс. Сколько себя помню, всегда предпочитал сокращённый вариант собственного имени.

Я родом откуда-то из этих мест. Возможно даже, ваш бывший сосед. Я прожил здесь около тридцати лет, пока не попал в Хогвартс.

Вы не найдёте заведение с таким названием ни на одной карте, поскольку Хогвартс находится не в этом мире. Точнее сказать, «не в вашем мире». Второе определение нравится мне больше, поскольку первое неизбежно ассоциируется с путешествиями между мирами, чего со мной пока что никогда не происходило.

Итак, Хогвартс — это Школа Чародейства и Волшебства, расположенная на зачарованном острове Холоми в той области земного шара, которая никогда не попадала в атласы и учебники географии, поскольку является частью мира, незримого для большинства обитателей нашей планеты, за исключением непосредственных жителей этого мира и редких счастливчиков вроде меня. Кем же являются эти жители? Большую их долю составляют люди с «паранормальными способностями», как бы выразились некоторые телевизионные деятели, доведись им сюда попасть (что, по счастью, вряд ли когда-либо произойдёт). Проще говоря, маги и колдуны всех мастей. Кроме них встречаются ещё гоблины, кентавры, домовые эльфы, горные тролли, говорящие камни и бесчисленное количество других разумных и полуразумных форм жизни, но основную единицу составляют всё-таки люди.

Далее. Природа Хогвартса такова, что всячески способствует развитию колдовских способностей у его обитателей, поскольку остров Холоми расположен в Сердце Мира — это если пользоваться терминологией местных магов, не прибегая к помощи которой я и вовсе не смогу ничего объяснить. По этой причине могущественные чародеи древности, задавшиеся целью организовать школу волшебства, и выбрали в своё время построить её именно на острове Холоми. Колдовать здесь не сможет разве что ленивый. Я вот — и то научился. С пугающей меня самого лёгкостью.

Во все стороны от Сердца Мира расходятся его так называемые Золотые жилы — потоки энергии, обеспечивающие всю планету колдунами и волшебницами. Если попытаться начертить их маршруты на глобусе, получится этакая паутинка, в узлах которой и образуются невидимые слепые зоны современной картографии — места, подобные Холоми и его окрестностям. Спрятанный от глаз посторонних волшебный мир.

Население всех городов этого мира повально увлечено так называемой Очевидной, или «бытовой» магией, черпающей энергию из тех самых Золотых жил. Традиционно Очевидную магию разделяют на две основные ветви: Белая и Чёрная. Тут следует пояснить: «белая» и «чёрная» — вовсе не означает «добрая» и «злая». Просто Чёрной магией называется наука о манипуляциях с материальными предметами; своё название она получила в соответствии с цветом земли. А Белая магия оперирует абстрактными вещами, такими как настроение, мысли и память.

Кроме них, существует также магия Тёмная, запрещённая во всех без исключения странах как особо опасная и разрушающая тело и дух, и Невидимая или Истинная. В противовес Тёмной магии, Истинная вовсе не является частью Очевидной и, соответственно, не только не истощает Сердце Мира и его Жилы, но даже относится к непременным условиям его существования.

Но об этой тайной науке знают очень немногие — собственно, только те, кто ею занимается. А таких, кажется, не слишком много… Замечу, что этот талант совершенно не зависит от того, где и от каких родителей вам посчастливилось родиться. Я сам — убедительное тому доказательство, поскольку именно за способности к Истинной магии и получил работу в самой необычной школе, которую только можно вообразить.

Сэр Джуффин Халли, крупный специалист в этой области и по совместительству директор Хогвартса, умудрился отыскать меня — впрочем, он-то утверждает, что это я каким-то образом нашёл его — и завербовать на пост своего Ночного лица и смотрителя Хогвартса заодно — этакий компромисс между замдиректора и школьным охранником, надо понимать.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/4a/Pe1sGLAp_o.jpg)

ГЛАВА 1

Хогвартс предстал перед Гарри настоящим каменным исполином. Гарри никогда в жизни не видел таких просторных помещений. Один только холл замка, куда привели первокурсников через парадную дверь и оставили, велев ждать начала распределения, смог бы с лёгкостью вместить весь дом его дяди и тёти. Справа от них поднимались вверх и терялись в темноте широкие каменные ступени главной лестницы. Слева возвышалась золотая статуя мужчины в два человеческих роста. В одной руке статуи был зажат свиток, на второй стояла миниатюрная копия замка.

— Это архитектор Хогвартса, — прошептала ему стоявшая рядом девочка с копной непослушных каштановый волос. — Я читала об этом в книге «История Хогвартса».

Гарри хотел было ответить, но тут за его спиной раздался высокий голос:

— Да кому это интересно.

Он обернулся и встретился взглядом с обладателем этого голоса, белобрысым мальчишкой с высокомерно вздёрнутым носиком.

— По-настоящему интересные вещи не пишут в учебниках истории, — выдал тот с видом, словно ему приходилось жевать лимон. — Ты согласен?

Гарри с изумлением понял, что мальчик обращается к нему. Он застыл, не зная, что ответить, но тут на выручку ему пришёл Рон Уизли, рыжий первокурсник, с которым он успел познакомиться за время пути в школу. Можно сказать, что Рон стал его первым школьным другом.

— Отвали, выскочка.

Гарри не был уверен, что хотел бы поссориться с кем-то в первый же учебный день, но беловолосый мальчик ему тоже не понравился.

— А ты ещё кто? — казалось, тот только теперь заметил возле Гарри ещё одного первокурсника. — Хотя можешь не отвечать. Я и так вижу. Рыжий, в обносках — ты, должно быть, Уизли?

Рон покраснел от возмущения, но мальчик не дал ему ответить, шагнув к Гарри.

— Я Малфой. Драко Малфой. А ты — Гарри Поттер, верно? Весь поезд стоял на ушах, когда выяснилось, что ты едешь в Хогвартс в этом году. Ты здесь новенький и ещё не знаешь, что не всех здесь можно считать достойной компанией. Я помогу тебе разобраться.

Драко Малфой протянул Гарри руку для рукопожатия, но Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

— Спасибо, но я думаю, что сам могу понять, кто чего достоин, — ответил он и обернулся к кудрявой девочке. — Кроме того, я считаю, что история Хогвартса — это очень интересно. Это вроде как мой первый волшебный замок, знаешь ли.

Девочка улыбнулась ему смущённо и благодарно, а Драко Малфой побелел от злости, но ничего не успел ответить, потому что в этот момент огромные двери позади Гарри распахнулись, явив первокурсникам Большой зал и высокого мужчину в дверном проёме. Повисшая в воздухе рука, протянутая для рукопожатия, была отдёрнута так резко, словно Малфой боялся обжечься.

Мужчина был одет в узорчатую красно-жёлтую мантию (лоохи, мысленно поправил себя Гарри), из-под которой выглядывали полы изумрудной туники — скабы. Его голову украшал тюрбан небесно-голубого цвета с павлиньим пером по центру лба. Одного этого вида хватило бы, чтобы считать Хогвартс самым необычным местом, где Гарри доводилось бывать, но потом этот мужчина начал говорить, сопровождая свою речь энергичными жестами — и Гарри понял, что одежда — не предел эксцентричности.

— Первокурсники, это Хогвартс. Хогвартс, это первокурсники. Приятно познакомиться и добро пожаловать. Меня зовут профессор Мелифаро, я декан Гриффиндора, одного из четырёх факультетов, которые могут стать вашим домом на ближайшие несколько лет. Кроме Гриффиндора, вас могут распределить на Когтевран, Пуффендуй или Слизерин, в зависимости от ваших наклонностей. Сразу хочу предупредить, что куда бы вы ни попали, вам одинаково повезёт — или не повезёт, в зависимости от вашей системы ценностей. У каждого факультета своя культурная история, но правила распространяются на всю территорию школы, и за их нарушение одинаково наказывают и когтевранцев, и гриффиндорцев. Хорошая новость в том, что достижения так же одинаково поощряются независимо от вашего факультета, возраста, расы, цвета глаз и фамилии бабушки. Кроме того, в Хогвартсе действует система призовых очков факультетов, которые вы можете набирать или терять в течение учебного года. Факультет, набравший больше всего очков к прощальному пиру, объявляется победителем. Ну да с этим вы и сами сто раз познакомитесь, а теперь — прошу за мной, — профессор Мелифаро махнул рукой, подзывая первокурсников, развернулся на каблуках, шелестя полами лоохи как цыганской юбкой, и бодрым шагом прошествовал вглубь зала.

Большой зал был по-настоящему Большим. Стены терялись где-то вдалеке и упирались прямо в небесный свод, усеянный тысячами звёзд.

— Это иллюзия, — не преминула заметить кудрявая девочка, которая представилась Гермионой и теперь зачем-то пыталась держаться поближе к Гарри и Рону. — Потолок Большого зала заколдован таким образом, чтобы показывать небо над замком.

Не то чтобы Гарри возражал против её общества. Скорее ему было неловко из-за того, что Гермиона так цепляется за них с Роном только потому, что они защитили её от нападок Малфоя. Рон, судя по выражению его лица, испытывал сходные чувства.

Пока первокурсники стояли в коридоре, было выдвинуто несколько десятков гипотез того, каким же образом будет происходить распределение по факультетам. Толпа поделилась на тех, кто оживлённо выдвигал идею за идеей, и тех, кто равнодушно взирал на первых с высоты своего Знания. Драко Малфой, разумеется, относился ко второй группе.

Тем не менее, когда их провели через весь зал к длинному преподавательскому столу, Гарри выяснил, что никто из первокурсников и близко не подошёл к реальности в своих догадках. В центре зала стоял самый обычный, ничем не примечательный табурет, на котором лежала самая обычная же с виду старая шляпа. Впрочем, сам факт наличия в Хогвартсе, где, как Гарри успел убедиться, все носят исключительно тюрбаны, ничем не примечательной старой шляпы уже был примечательным сам по себе.

Ученики подходили к этому табурету один за другим, а шляпа, которая, как оказалось, умела разговаривать (и даже петь песни) объявляла их факультет. Гарри, Рон и даже Гермиона втроём очутились на Гриффиндоре, а вот Драко Малфоя распределили на Слизерин. По этому поводу Рон прошептал Гарри, что на Слизерине училось огромное количество тёмных магов, и он готов поспорить, кто станет следующим.

А потом начались учебные будни.

Гарри справедливо предполагал, что уроки в Хогвартсе должны быть в сто раз интереснее средней школы, но не ожидал, что они окажутся настолько сложнее математики. Впрочем, самой сложной оказалась даже не нагрузка, а банальная навигация по замку. Только за первую неделю они с Роном трижды опоздали на занятия, потому что сначала долго пытались убедить передвижные лестницы поворачиваться в нужную сторону, а потом не смогли найти вход в теплицы.

Преподаватели Хогвартса так же резко отличались от того, к чему Гарри привык. Чего стоил один только декан их факультета — энергичный преподаватель защиты от Тёмных искусств профессор Мелифаро. Он выглядел так, словно сам только недавно закончил Хогвартс, но, как выяснила Гермиона из табличек в Зале наград, профессор Мелифаро точно был студентом Хогвартса ещё двенадцать лет назад. Гарри не давали покоя мысли о том, знал ли их декан его родителей, когда учился.

Несмотря на легкомысленный тон и привычку одеваться так, словно собрался на карнавал, профессор Мелифаро был одним из самых требовательных преподавателей в Хогвартсе. Его было интересно слушать на лекциях, но с практических занятий Гарри выползал даже более истощённым, чем в своё время с уроков физкультуры, поскольку колдовать оказалось ничуть не легче, чем сдавать какие-нибудь отжимания. Кроме того, иногда это действительно становилось похожим на спортивные занятия, потому что многие заклинания требовали специальных жестов и даже поз. Для одних необходимо было сложить пальцы специальным образом, для других же — выполнить целый комплекс действий, включающий в себя, к примеру, несколько шагов, правильный замах и выпад кистью. Тем не менее, уроки Защиты стали любимым предметом Гарри очень быстро. На втором месте шли полёты на метле, к которым у него неожиданно обнаружился талант. Кроме того, это был единственный предмет, который давался ему легче, чем Гермионе — на остальных занятиях она показала себя абсолютной отличницей (зубрилой, если быть честным) и страшно бесилась, что ей никак не удаётся удерживать равновесие на тонком древке метлы.

Кроме защиты от тёмных искусств и полётов, были ещё курсы Белой и Чёрной магии, которые вёл габаритный декан Когтеврана, профессор Йох. Его уроки давались Гарри с трудом, но любые успехи вызывали внутри бурное чувство, лучше всего описываемое словами “Я умею колдовать! Трепещите, законы физики, я иду вас нарушать!” — абсолютный восторг от осознания того факта, что он, чёрт возьми, самый настоящий колдун.

Меньше всего же Гарри понравились занятия по алхимии, которые вёл холодный и отстранённый декан Слизерина, профессор Лонли-Локли. Как и большинство сокурсников, кроме, разве что, самих слизеринцев, Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом его неподвижных серых глаз. Профессор алхимии говорил тягучим менторским тоном, и Гарри приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не уснуть под равномерные вибрации его голоса. Рон однажды уснул — и схлопотал минус десять баллов Гриффиндору. Кроме того, в этих занятиях было меньше всего волшебного — ведь большую часть времени они только тем и занимались, что конспектировали свойства камней и растений, которых Гарри никогда не видел, а потом, пытаясь предельно точно следовать законспектированным же рецептам, начинали варить зелья, любые ошибки в которых зачастую приводили к тому, что зелья (а иногда и котлы, ложки, склянки и другое оборудование) оказывались безвозвратно испорченными. Единственной, у кого хватало усидчивости методично следовать инструкциям, не путаясь в пропорциях, не забывая помешивать в нужную сторону и следить за температурой огня, оказалась закономерно Гермиона. Кроме неё был ещё Малфой, который тоже получал за свои зелья неизменные Отлично, но в его сторону Гарри предпочитал не смотреть.

С самого начала учёбы в Хогвартсе Драко Малфой стал его головной болью. Избалованный наследник древнего аристократического рода, он умудрялся испортить Гарри настроение в любой момент, когда бы ни появился. Он задирал Гермиону, выросшую в семье магглов, и праведный гнев за подругу то и дело заставлял Гарри вступать в утомительные перепалки со слизеринцем. Он издевался над Невиллом, ещё одним первокурсником с Гриффиндора, который постоянно попадал в неприятности из-за своей неловкости и забывчивости и был слишком стеснительным, чтобы постоять за себя. Наконец, он то и дело цеплялся к самому Гарри, которого, кажется, возненавидел даже сильнее, чем его ненавидели Дурсли. Когда и с чего это началось, Гарри не мог сказать с уверенностью, но отвечал слизеринцу полной взаимностью. Драко Малфой бесил.

Апогеем их обоюдной неприязни стало то, что Гарри взяли в команду Гриффиндора по квиддичу — спортивной игре, напоминающей баскетбол с тем учётом, что колец у каждой команды три, игроки летают по полю на мётлах, уворачиваясь от бладжеров, а матч заканчивается поимкой маленького золотистого мячика — снитча.

Квиддич был любимой игрой всех учеников, кроме разве что таких же заучек, как Гермиона, но набор в команду проводился только для второго курса и старше. Гермиона говорила, что ему исключительно повезло, ведь за ту проделку, что они с Малфоем устроили на уроке полётов, их обоих вполне могли исключить. Малфой подобрал напоминалку Невилла, которую тот опять где-то забыл, и хотел забросить её на крышу, но Гарри поймал стеклянный шарик в воздухе, завоевав бесконечное уважение сокурсников и бесконечное же возмущение леди Блимм — преподавательницы полётов. Малфой же был возмущён не меньше, но уже по другой причине: тот факт, что Гарри удалось избежать наказания за нарушение дисциплины (они ведь только учились балансировать в воздухе на высоте всего метра от земли, летать без разрешения преподавателя, разумеется, было строго запрещено), злил слизеринца до белого каления.

— Что, Поттер, наслаждаешься последним обедом в Хогвартсе? — спросил он, подходя к Гарри в Большом зале в компании своих неизменных спутников — Крэбба и Гойла, туповатых бугаёв, походивших скорее на троллей, чем на первокурсников. Видимо, Малфой до последнего надеялся, что присутствие Гарри за обедом ещё не означает его безнаказанность. — Уезжаешь обратно к магглам? Могу проводить на поезд, если хочешь.

— Что, Малфой, без своих дружков за спиной ты уже и слова сказать не можешь? — мрачно спросил в ответ Гарри, мгновенно теряя аппетит и благодушное настроение.

— Да я тебя в любой момент могу уложить на лопатки один на один, — фыркнул Малфой, но по лицу его было видно, как он напрягся. — Сегодня в полночь в Зале наград, если хочешь. Дуэль волшебников. Никаких кулаков, только заклинания.

— Идёт, — кивнул Гарри. Малфой удалился, не обращая внимания на прожигающего его взглядом Рона.

— Вот же гад. Ты его уделаешь, Гарри, одной левой.

Гермиона посмотрела на них строгим взглядом и открыла рот, чтобы возразить.

***

Новая работа мне, чего греха таить, нравилась. Коллеги, все как один, представляли собой исключительно выдающихся личностей. Солидный джентльмен сэр Кофа Йох, декан факультета Когтевран и по совместительству преподаватель сразу Белой и Чёрной магии, взял на себя долг ознакомить меня со всеми достопримечательностями местной кухни и не меньше трёх раз в неделю выбирался в моём обществе в близлежащий город Ехо — столицу местной монархии — на гастрономические экскурсии.

Иногда к нам присоединялся Джуффин, реже — сэр Мелифаро, которого все называли только по фамилии, человек в бесконечно ярких лоохи и с бесконечно же болтливым ртом. Надо полагать, его ученикам туго приходилось, если они были вынуждены выуживать из его речи крупицы информации по теме лекции. Впрочем, на уроках его я ни разу не присутствовал, так что наверняка судить о его стиле преподавания не буду.

В дни, когда небо было особенно благосклонно ко мне, нам удавалось заполучить в свои спутницы леди Меламори Блимм — очаровательную преподавательницу полётов для первокурсников (и спортивного тренера для всех остальных курсов) с короткими тёмными волосами и смешливым взглядом. Эта леди понравилась мне с первого взгляда, и хотя Джуффин тактично намекнул, что мне ничего не светит, прямого запрета на служебные романы не последовало, так что я продолжал мягко обхаживать леди Меламори, щедро подливая ей вина и подсыпая комплиментов. Леди Меламори принимала мои ухаживания с благосклонностью сытой кошки, но ответной симпатией одаривать не спешила. Впрочем, я не отчаивался.

Наконец, был ещё во всех отношениях выдающийся декан Слизерина, профессор алхимии Шурф Лонли-Локли. Ему статус профессора шёл больше, чем кому-либо другому, кроме, разве что, всё того же сэра Кофы, здесь они были на равных. Но если профессор Кофа Йох был пожилым джентльменом с солидной внешностью доброго, но строгого дядюшки, то сэр Шурф был много моложе и много, много серьёзнее. Весь его внешний вид — от белоснежных мантий до непроницаемого худого лица, выдавал в нём холодного профессионала и воспитанника местной аристократии. Впрочем, познакомившись с ним ближе, я с изумлением обнаружил в нём не только интересного собеседника — в том, что сэр Шурф окажется интересным собеседником, я не сомневался, хотя сам он придерживается другого мнения, — но и страстного любителя поэзии. Однажды мне даже довелось послушать его лекцию о поэтических традициях древнего Угуланда — так называются земли волшебников, расположенные непосредственно вокруг Сердца мира — и, прямо говоря, я был впечатлён. 

В обязанности мои, цитируя Джуффина, главным образом входило «оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте», и что это должно подразумевать, по его словам, я и сам пойму со временем. Хотелось бы верить, потому как пока что мои дежурства по Хогвартсу больше напоминали хаотичные метания по этажам, щедро приправленные перекурами в самых неподходящих для этого местах. Но до тех пор, пока мне прямо не настучали по голове, я не собирался отказываться от старых привычек.

Вечера я проводил в обществе коллег, ночами патрулировал Хогвартс, с переменным успехом вылавливая ночных гулёх, которыми преимущественно оказывались парочки с четвёртого по седьмой курсы, а днём, если выдавалась свободная минутка (потому что днём я преимущественно спал), пропадал в библиотеке Хогвартса, с упоением поглощая любую информацию, до которой мог дотянуться. Чтобы не слишком пугать студентов, я в основном запирался в архиве, доступ к которому имелся только у преподавателей, и листал добытые в общем зале книги или найденные тут же свитки и журналы. Больше всего меня, конечно, интересовало всё, что касалось устройства этого мира и его отношений с миром, в котором я вырос. Особенно полезной в этом вопросе оказалась восьмитомная энциклопедия Манги Мелифаро — как я узнал позже, отца нашего Мелифаро. Но с не меньшим рвением я поглощал и старые газетные вырезки и — страшно сказать — школьные эссе по какой-нибудь травологии за прошлый год. Вещи, находимые обычно учениками самыми скучными, вызывали во мне дикий восторг. Методы противодействия дьявольским силкам? Как интересно! Пять основных свойств луноцвета? Восхитительно! Я жаден до всего нового, и никакой страх показаться конченным психом не мешал мне с упоением листать какой-нибудь «Справочник заклинаний, которыми пользовались ведьмы и чародеи XVII века».

Учиться по этим учебникам я даже не пытался, поскольку обучением моим плотно занялся Джуффин, и учили мы, надо полагать, не совсем то, что преподают местным первокурсникам. С одной стороны, меня, конечно, распирало от собственной важности, а с другой, не уметь того, чему местные дети обучены с одиннадцати лет, было как-то неловко, поэтому в конечном итоге Джуффин всё-таки сжалился и обучил меня паре десятков фокусов, которые, по его словам, «помогут мне в случае необходимости поразить впечатлительную молодёжь, но на практике вряд ли понадобятся». Я был в восторге.

Однажды, по традиции прячась в архиве, я наткнулся на учебные планы и с любопытством принялся разглядывать и их тоже. За этим-то занятием и застукал меня несравненный профессор Лонли-Локли.

— Прячетесь от поклонников, сэр Шурф? — спросил я, когда тот вместо приветствия зачем-то запечатал входную дверь заклятием. Профессор действительно пользовался некоторой популярностью среди учеников, но перебраться в ранг преданных фанатов им, подозреваю, мешала его строгая аура, не поддаваться которой удавалось разве что ребятам вроде Уизли — близнецов-третьекурсников с Гриффиндора, которых мне удавалось ловить по ночам чаще, чем кого-либо другого. Это даже походило на своеобразную игру в кошки-мышки, но злиться на близнецов было совершенно невозможно, оставалось только раз за разом отправлять баиньки, вытаскивая из самых неожиданных мест, да снимать баллы с факультета, к чему, кажется, парни были совсем уж равнодушны. Можно было, конечно, пригрозить им наказанием (чем я занимался с упорной регулярностью), да только воплощать свои угрозы в жизнь совершенно не хотелось. Признаем честно, я питал к близнецам Уизли постыдную для своей должности слабость.

— Что вы, сэр Макс, какие поклонники. Банальная предосторожность. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то вошёл, пока я буду колдовать над ведомостью пятого курса.

Манера речи у сэра Шурфа действительно потрясающая — только он из всех моих знакомых с завидной регулярностью производил на свет подобные выражения, воспринимаемые фигурально всеми, кроме него самого.

Я уважительно присвистнул. Бюрократическая магия до сих пор кажется мне самой сложной и самой полезной из всех способов применения магии.

— А я вам не помешаю?

— Мне может помешать только открытая дверь, сэр Макс, но не люди внутри помещения. Даже если вы начнёте танцевать, стоя на руках прямо на письменном столе, и напевать при этом народные шимарские песни, это вряд ли помешает моей концентрации. Разве что вы будете стоять прямо на моём столе. А для заклинания, которое я собираюсь использовать, необходимо закрытое помещение, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь попытался войти в архив, пока я не закончу. Не волнуйтесь, это не займёт больше пяти минут. Впрочем, если вам нужно идти, я могу открыть дверь обратно, пока ещё не начал.

— О, нет-нет, сэр Шурф, я бы предпочёл остаться. Никогда не видел, как вы колдуете.

— Не думаю, что это зрелище можно считать занимательным. Впрочем, как знаете.

Профессор Лонли-Локли присел за своё рабочее место — номинально в архиве не было закрепления конкретных столов за конкретными преподавателями, но сэр Шурф и здесь был исключением, поскольку никогда на моей памяти не садился ни за какой другой стол, и никто из педсостава, кроме него, не занимал это место. Аккуратно разложив перед собой свитки, он принялся проводить руками какие-то замысловатые манипуляции в воздухе над ними. Несмотря на его давешнее замечание, выглядело это эффектно. Вдруг в архиве поднялся шум, непривычный для этого места, и несколько свитков из разных концов комнаты потянулись из своих ящиков и полок в его направлении. Даже учебный план по алхимии за первый курс выскользнул у меня из рук и уплыл на стол профессора. Сэр Шурф задерживался взглядом на одних из них и сразу отметал другие. Как он и сообщил заранее, вся процедура заняла не больше пяти минут, но успела произвести на меня впечатление. По завершении все свитки прилежно вернулись на свои места, а упомянутый учебный план опустился обратно в мои руки.

— Поделитесь тайной, сэр Шурф, что за страшное колдунство это было?

— Абсолютно ничего страшного. Я разрабатываю индивидуальный план повторения материала для пятикурсников, претендующих на высокий балл по СОВам, и мне необходимо было выписать темы, которым каждый из них должен уделить особое внимание. Проще всего это было сделать, собрав их ведомости и домашние работы за первые четыре года обучения, и я воспользовался несколькими заклинаниями поиска, чтобы выделить их среди прочих документов. А запирать дверь было необходимо, чтобы ограничить радиус действия заклинаний. Позвольте и мне поинтересоваться в ответ, зачем вам понадобились мои учебные планы.

— О, ни за чем конкретным. Всего лишь любопытство. Я же здесь новенький, вот и изучаю всё, что под руку попадётся. Мало ли, что из этого однажды окажется полезным.

— Очень дальновидный подход, — важно кивнул профессор.

Мы покинули библиотеку и разошлись. Сэр Шурф отправился в сторону своего кабинета, а я принялся бесцельно шляться по этажам. Время ужина уже прошло, но до отбоя оставалась пара часов, так что мой рабочий день формально ещё не начался. Тем не менее, я зачем-то напялил на себя заклинание невидимости — один из «эффектных фокусов», которым обучил меня Джуффин, простенькое, но очень действенное заклинание, делающее человека абсолютно невидимым и бесшумным — на что-то около часа или до тех пор, пока он сам не выдаст себя прикосновением или голосом. Идеально для того, чтобы незаметно подкрасться к кому-нибудь и ласково прошептать на ушко «минус пять баллов Пуффендую». Наверное, Джуффин прав, и я действительно позёр.

Не успел я даже дойти до конца коридора, как стал свидетелем занимательного диалога. Младшекурсница с Гриффиндора жарким полушёпотом доказывала что-то двум парням, предположительно, с того же курса.

— Это полное безумие! Гарри, если ты действительно отправишься сегодня ночью в Зал наград, я сообщу обо всём профессору Мелифаро, так и знай.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — с сомнением протянул ей в ответ мальчик, рыжий, как близнецы Уизли.

— Ещё как сделаю! Потому что это уже не просто нарушение правил. Это опасно! А вдруг он что-нибудь выкинет?

— Он такой же первокурсник, как и мы, что он может выкинуть?

— Он… Он же с детства рос в семье волшебников!

— Мёниновы подштанники, так и я тоже! — возразил рыжий.

Второй мальчик с хмурой решимостью во взгляде стоял рядом с другом. Между ними и кудрявой девочкой образовалось пустое пространство.

Заметив, что они остановились, я присел на ближайший подоконник, опёрся локтем о стену и опустил подбородок на сжатую в кулак ладонь. Занял, значит, наблюдательную позицию.

— Как ты не понимаешь, Гермиона, это вопрос чести!

— Это абсолютная глупость!

— Если Гарри не придёт ночью в зал наград, он будет опозорен!

— В глазах кого? В глазах этой слизеринской выскочки? То-то сейчас он смотрит на всех гриффиндорцев с благоговейным трепетом!

— А можно поподробнее? — ехидно спросил я, разрушая заклинание.

Младшекурсники дружно шарахнулись и с откровенным ужасом уставились в мою сторону.

— Как вы здесь оказались? — не слишком почтительно спросил рыжий.

Я хмыкнул.

— Работа у меня такая. Так что за заговоры вы тут обсуждаете?

Мальчики потупились и притихли, а девочка по имени Гермиона посмотрела на них укоризненно.

— Ребята, ваш план в любом случае обречён на провал, раз уж так получилось, что я о нём узнал. Скажите хоть, кого ещё мне следует ждать сегодня ночью в зале наград.

Гермиона не выдержала:

— Драко Малфой назначил Гарри дуэль!

— Вот как, — я покачал головой. — Такой беловолосый первокурсник со Слизерина? То-то он за мной ходит весь день, — я вспомнил, что и правда видел его уже несколько раз идущим в мою сторону, но сам я постоянно куда-то терялся, не давая себя догнать — то в кабинет Джуффина, то в архив. — Знаете, ребята, а ведь вполне вероятно, что он вовсе не собирался приходить этой ночью в зал наград. Мне кажется, он пытался вас сдать мне и посмотреть, что будет.

Мальчики переглянулись.

— Вот же гад, — подал наконец голос второй, темноволосый.

— Ну мы ему!.. — начал рыжий, но я не дал продолжить:

— «Ну вы ему» пойдёте сегодня в гостиную своего факультета до отбоя и не выйдете до завтрашнего утра, это ты хотел сказать? Очень хорошо понимаю, что не это, но выбора у вас нет. А теперь вперёд!

Мальчики с самым хмурым видом поплелись дальше по коридору, а Гермиона шла рядом с ними, чуть не подпрыгивая от радости.

***

Ночной Хогвартс выглядел непривычно тихим и как будто ещё более огромным, чем при свете дня. Когда Драко проходил мимо лестницы, он поднял голову и не увидел свода потолка, растворяющегося где-то в недосягаемой темноте. Внезапно из этой темноты на него с хищным любопытством уставилась пара светящихся жёлтых глаз. От неожиданности Драко отпрянул. Почти сливаясь со стеной, на пролёт выше сидел смотритель... на перилах. Драко удивлённо нахмурился. Смотритель был молодым мужчиной странного, немного нескладного телосложения, с непонятным акцентом, режущим слух. До сих пор Драко ни разу не видел его «в деле» и не знал, чего от него можно ожидать.

— Вау, — ухмыльнулся мужчина, не слезая с перил. Драко не понравилась эта улыбка. — Мне сегодня несказанно везёт. Только что отправил видеть сладкие сны двух мальчишек из Гриффиндора, не успел докурить сигарету, как уже обзавёлся новым трофеем. Куда тебя вешать будем?

— А? — оторопело спросил Драко, понимая, что Поттер и Уизли, вероятно, уже сдали его, потому смотритель и знал, где его следует ждать. Отец точно пришлёт гневное письмо.

В процессе разговора смотритель махнул рукой, и Драко заметил в ней палочку с зажжённым огоньком на конце. Смотритель взял другой конец палочки в рот и сделал вдох, от чего огонёк на миг разгорелся сильнее. Изо рта мужчины повалил дым, как если бы тот курил трубку. Драко заметил его в свете луны, заглянувшей в оконный проём и прорезавшей очертания руки смотрителя, двумя пальцами сжимающей ту странную курительную палочку. Тучи рассеялись.

— Давай сделаем так, парень. Честно говоря, мне запрещено курить в школьных коридорах, но если ты никому не скажешь и немедленно отправишься баиньки, я, так и быть, тоже никому не скажу.

Слова мужчины походили на издёвку, но Драко ничего не мог ему противопоставить.

— Вы... что?

Смотритель хмыкнул.

— Понимаю, ночь — время, когда происходит самое интересное, и мало кто может устоять перед соблазном лишний раз заглянуть во тьму. Я и сам не отношусь к числу таких людей. Но, видишь ли, жизнь распорядилась так, что я здесь старший, ты младший, а в Хогвартсе нет второй смены, так что придётся спать, если хочешь хоть что-то соображать к завтрашней контрольной по алхимии. Для сэра Шурфа Лонли-Локли не будет оправданием несостоявшаяся ночная дуэль, он, в отличие от нас с тобой, может не спать хоть полгода, и всё это время дуэлировать, и всё равно будет в достаточно свежей форме, чтобы написать контрольную.

Драко начинало казаться, что их смотритель сумасшедший. Но он его отпускал, и Драко поспешил сделать ноги.

ГЛАВА 2

— Сэр, а что это за история про Мальчика-Который-Выжил?

Джуффин раскурил трубку и сделал глубокую затяжку, откинувшись в кресле.

— Ну… Это, можно сказать, городская легенда. Видишь ли, Макс, несколько лет назад, ещё до того, как я стал директором Хогвартса, в Ехо объявился один Тёмный маг, решивший, что нет ничего интересней мирового господства. Заручившись поддержкой некоторых влиятельных семей и собрав небольшую, но внушительную по силе армию приспешников, парень решил очистить мир волшебников от детей магглов и смешанных семей. Оригинальная идея, не спорю. Но достаточно трудно осуществимая. Мне кажется, уничтожить мир и сделать заново было бы и то проще, — Джуффин покачал головой, сделал ещё пару затяжек и продолжил. — В общем, попытался этот самоназванный Тёмный лорд устроить государственный переворот, но в какой-то момент его отвлекли пророчеством о неком ребёнке, который недавно родился и однажды вырастет и сможет, разумеется, его победить. Самое, Макс, смешное в этой истории то, что ждать, пока вырастет ребёнок, было совершенно не обязательно. Восстание Тёмного лорда вполне успешно подавили бы уже к концу года, но он решил не терять времени и отправился навстречу собственной гибели. В том смысле, что наш грозный колдун погиб исключительно в результате собственной глупости, но всё-таки, увы, успел оставить мальчика сиротой. Высчитав, что ребёнком из пророчества является сын четы Поттеров, он решил навестить тех самолично и убить ребёнка. Что ещё не менее занятно — на роль того самого избранного из пророчества подходило по меньшей мере семь детей. В общем, он убил родителей Гарри Поттера, но его мать, Лили, перед смертью успела попросить у Тёмного лорда забрать её жизнь вместо жизни сына. Фактически, она заключила с ним магический контракт, на который тот сам согласился — в насмешку и вовсе не планируя соблюдать своё слово. Но парень явно ничего не понимал в магии, раз умудрился ляпнуть что-то подобное, за что и поплатился. Убив мать, он подарил младенцу абсолютный иммунитет к собственным проклятьям, а потому чары, которые до сих пор невозможно было ни отвести, ни отразить, срикошетили в своего хозяина, обеспечив Гарри Поттеру пожизненную славу. Вот только родственников у него в этом мире не осталось — и ребёнка отправили к единственным живым близким, в мир магглов. Вот, собственно, и вся история.

— А откуда вы знаете её в таких подробностях?

— Опрашивал мебель в доме Поттеров.

Я понимающе кивнул. Этому фокусу Джуффин меня уже успел обучить.

— И как, говорите, звали этого Тёмного лорда? — признаться, история меня заинтриговала, и я уже намыливал шнурки для посещения архива за подробностями событий тех лет.

— Ой, Макс, таких деталей я даже не помню, — фыркнул Джуффин, затягиваясь. — Он и имя себе тоже сам придумал, потому что не хотел, видимо, афишировать своё маггловское происхождение. Если не ошибаюсь, он предпочитал называться Волдеморт.

— Лукавите вы, господин директор, — я ухмыльнулся, потягиваясь за пачкой своих сигарет, которые здесь все именовали не иначе как «эти странные курительные палочки». — Не может такого быть, чтобы вы и не помнили имя какого-то колдуна, пытавшегося устроить государственный переворот.

Джуффин пожал плечами, но от комментариев воздержался.

***

Он нашёл это зеркало случайно, честное слово. Занятия только кончились, и он как раз шёл из кабинета ЗОТИ, когда впереди промелькнули полы лоохи смотрителя. Драко не понимал, из-за чего сэр Макс так отчаянно не нравится ему, но руки сами потянули на себя дверь ближайшего заброшенного класса, а ноги сами юркнули в образовавшуюся щель. Всё в этом мужчине было неправильным — и невзрачное тёмное лоохи, ничуть не уменьшающее его приметность, а только подчёркивающее образ конченного чудака, и отсутствие фамилии, и сам факт его столь неожиданного вступления в должность. Почему старый смотритель подал в отставку? Им ведь так никто ничего и не сказал, даже отец — член попечительского совета и, мягко говоря, не последний человек при дворе — ничего не знал про этого сэра Макса.

Не знать Драко не любил. А не понимать — ещё больше. Вот и сейчас он буквально трясся от злости, выписывая замысловатые круги среди пыльных парт, нагромождённых друг на друга. С истории с несостоявшейся дуэлью прошло уже некоторое время, а писем от отца всё не было. Значило ли это, что смотритель действительно сохранил ту вылазку в тайне, как и обещал? Или отец настолько занят, что ему некогда даже отругать его?

От быстрой ходьбы вокруг Драко поднялся слой пыли, которая непременно осядет на дорогое лоохи, но его это не слишком заботило. Домовики отстирают, это же их работа. Гораздо больше его привлёк шелест ткани, которую он случайно всколыхнул — и только тут заметил у стены кабинета огромный прямоугольный предмет, завешенный непроницаемым покрывалом. Драко сдёрнул покрывало, обнажая скрытое за ним зеркало в толстой резной оправе, солидный вид которого так и кричал о древнем происхождении.

Мальчик восхищённо охнул и принялся разглядывать оправу, пытаясь на вид определить, какой эпохе и какому автору она могла принадлежать, была работой человеческих рук или гоблинской. И поражённо застыл, заглянув в тёмную гладь отражения. С той стороны на него смотрел… отец. 

Драко резко обернулся, но у него за спиной по прежнему не было ничего, кроме пустого класса и пыльных парт. Мальчик снова уставился в зеркало. Отец всё ещё был там. Улыбался ему. От этой улыбки что-то внутри Драко вдруг болезненно сжалось. Это была Та Самая улыбка. Отец награждал ею Драко ровно трижды в жизни. В первый раз — когда Драко поймал свой первый снитч на детской метле. Второй — когда он упал с лошади и сломал лодыжку, а отец успокаивал его и говорил, что уже через пару часов всё пройдёт. В последний раз Драко удостоился этого взгляда, когда его провожали на Хогвартс-экспресс. Каждый из них отпечатался в его памяти. Каждый из них был бриллиантом в его маленькой коллекции драгоценных воспоминаний. Каждый был чем-то уникальным. Неповторимым. Исключительным. А теперь отец стоял напротив него в зеркале и улыбался так искренне, словно делал это каждый день. Словно такая улыбка — норма и привычная для него манера обращения отца с сыном. Словно…

У Драко защипало в глазах, но он продолжал недоверчиво рассматривать отражение, боясь даже моргнуть.

— Папа?

Люциус Малфой из зазеркалья кивнул, не прекращая улыбаться Драко с такой теплотой и гордостью во взгляде, что предательский комок в груди всё никак не хотел рассасываться.

— Ты… Ты ненастоящий, да? Это всё невзаправду.

Больше всего Драко хотелось, чтобы отец сказал «нет», но тот лишь недоумённо посмотрел на него и иронично покачал головой.

***

Вечером того же дня прилетел филин из Малфой-мэнора. Ровным каллиграфическим почерком на свитке пергамента было выведено:

_Дорогой сын!_

_Я получил твоё последнее письмо. Рад, что в Хогвартсе так высоко ценится безопасность студентов. Тебе не следует бродить по замку одному в вечернее время суток: возможно, Крэбб и Гойл не самые приятные собеседники, но они верные и не слишком обременительные телохранители. Прошу тебя, выходя вечером из общежития, лучше делай это в их компании._

_Кроме того, напоминаю о необходимости сосредоточиться на учёбе. Профессор Лонли-Локли не станет спускать недостаточную прилежность ни одному студенту, даже с курируемого им факультета. Спи достаточно и не пропускай приёмы пищи. Не забывай, что ты — лицо нашей семьи в Хогвартсе._

_Твой отец,_  
_Л. Малфой_

И всё. Отец не ругал Драко за неподобающее поведение, но и не спросил, как дела. Мальчик тяжело выдохнул и сунул пергамент в верхний ящик прикроватной тумбы, к остальным бумагам.

Тогда же он впервые покинул подземелья в одиночку, чтобы пробраться в класс с Зеркалом.

***

В Хогвартсе дни летели незаметно. Изматывающие занятия, тренировки по квиддичу, друзья — совершенно непривычные вещи наполнили жизнь Гарри. За всем этим он совершенно перестал следить за временем, а меж тем, прошло уже больше половины осени.

С приближением Хэллоуина Хогвартс оброс паутиной, летучими мышами и ореолом таинства. Привидения летали по замку с самым важным видом, а Большой зал заполнили бесчисленные тыквы, которые висели в воздухе над столами вместо обычных свечей, стояли на самих столах между блюдами, а самые крупные, высотой с дошкольника, возлежали у стен, сверкая своими вырезанными рожицами.

Гарри шёл по коридору, жуя лакричную палочку в виде червяка, которых напихал в карманы за завтраком, а рядом Рон спорил с Гермионой о ценности курса алхимии в школьной программе.

— Ну а если ты сильно простудишься, например? — напирала Гермона.

— Я схожу в аптеку и куплю себе бодроперцовое зелье, — с тем же упорством отвечал Рон.

— А если поблизости не будет аптек? Или ты простудишься слишком сильно, чтобы выходить на улицу.

— Ну если я не смогу сходить в аптеку, то уж сварить себе зелье от простуды я точно не смогу!

— Сможешь, если будешь внимательнее на уроках.

— Гермиона, да даже если я поселюсь в кабинете алхимии, я никогда не научусь варить эти дурацкие зелья так же, как ты. И я лучше буду покупать лекарства в аптеке или выздоравливать вовсе без никаких лекарств, чем тратить свои нервы на попытки научиться варить бодроперцовое зелье.

— Рон, правильно говорить не «без никаких», а «без каких-либо», — тяжело вздохнула Гермиона.

Гарри не слишком прислушивался к их диалогу. Все его мысли были заняты грядущей тренировкой по квиддичу и ещё совсем немного — недописанным домашним заданием по защите, которое он надеялся как-нибудь незаметно закончить на ближайшей лекции по Чёрной магии.

Но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться, поскольку сегодня, казалось, профессор Йох пребывал в исключительно благодушном настроении, прогуливаясь между рядами учеников с видом человека, узнавшего тайну.

— Тема сегодняшнего занятия, — начал профессор, и его слова сами собой проступали на доске в такт голосу, — «Ритм Сердца мира. Приливы и отливы магической энергии». 

Гарри с сожалением достал тетрадь, приготовившись конспектировать. Может, у него получится дописать домашнее задание во время обеда…

— Итак, как вы все уже знаете, магию нашего мира питает Сердце мира. Сегодня мы поговорим о пульсации этого сердца и о том, почему магглы верят, что на Хэллоуин их мир наводняют духи умерших.

За левым плечом Гарри кто-то надменно фыркнул. Как и ожидалось, через проход от него сидел Малфой, всем видом изучая презрение к самому слову маггл. Гарри тут же отвернулся к конспекту, не желая смотреть в сторону слизеринца. Не прошло и минуты, как на парту перед ним опустился маленький бумажный журавлик. Гарри развернул птицу и увидел карикатурного человечка с головой-тыквой, одетой в огромные кривые очки и с трещиной на лбу в виде молнии. Тыква-Гарри мотылял ногами, пытаясь удержаться на метле, но неумолимо падал вниз головой.

Мальчик не стал дожидаться, когда его карикатурная версия разобьёт свою тыкву-голову о землю, скомкал журавлика и запихнул его себе в сумку, провожая взглядом профессора Йоха, проходящего мимо его парты.

— Потоки энергии, которую мы называем магией, непостоянны. Зачастую мы никак не можем увидеть или почувствовать их колебания, но они движутся в непрекращающемся ритме, подобно морским приливам и отливам. Это явление принято называть сердцебиением мира. Однако есть несколько дней в году, когда всплески магической энергии — так называемые приливы — настолько сильны, что маги научились замечать это и использовать для проведения некоторых ритуалов. Более того, некоторые приливы так сильны, что их замечают даже магглы, нечувствительные к силе Сердца мира. Одним из таких дней в году является праздник Белтейн, отмечавший начало лета у кельтов. Другим — день святой Бригитты, Имболк. Самый же сильный прилив за год, как вы, я думаю, уже догадались, выпадает на Хэллоуин.

Гермиона перед Гарри задрала руку так резко, что он невольно дёрнулся.

— Да, леди Грейнджер?

— Профессор, почему празднование Хэллоуина настолько популярно среди магглов, если этот праздник тесно связан с пульсацией Сердца мира, о котором магглы не знают?

— Хороший вопрос, леди Грейнджер, очень хороший. Пять баллов Гриффиндору.

Даже глядя только на затылок Гермионы Гарри точно знал, как самодовольно она улыбнулась.

— Дело в том, что самые сильные из приливов способны размыть границы Золотых жил и истончить грань между нашим миром и миром магглов. В эти дни магглы становятся более восприимчивы к проявлениям магии, а волшебные существа способны проникать из одного мира в другой. Чаще всего это происходит с привидениями, поскольку они не обременены телесной оболочкой в своих передвижениях и могут за короткое время преодолевать большие расстояния, не слишком заботясь направлением. Кроме того, некоторые привидения специально проникают в мир магглов на Хэллоуин, чтобы, к примеру, узнать, как поживают их маггловские родственники — или просто посмотреть, как выглядит мир магглов. В конце концов, большинство привидений — это души покойных волшебников, прекрасно осведомлённые о свойствах Сердца мира. Так рождаются легенды, гласящие, что на Хэллоуин начинает бушевать нечистая сила. В каком-то смысле, она действительно начинает бушевать — впрочем, классическая нечисть-то как раз совершенно равнодушна к колебаниям магической энергии. А теперь запишите основные точки крупных приливов. Домашним заданием будет эссе на тему магических ритуалов, связанных с каждым из этих праздников.

Когда Гарри дополз до ужина, он был совершенно измотан. Несмотря на праздничную атмосферу, витавшую в замке, уроки сегодня совершенно не походили на непрекращающийся праздник. Если преподаватели руководствовались тем, что на Хэллоуин предел способностей волшебника якобы увеличивается, они явно перегнули палку.

За столом царило оживлённое веселье. Близнецы Уизли пытались подбить пятикурсников на ночные гонки на мётлах, Невилл опять жаловался, что кто-то из слизеринцев наложил на его конспекты клеящее заклинание, а Симус Финниган усердно колдовал над своим приятелем, Дином Томасом, пытаясь отрастить ему слоновьи уши. У Симуса ничего не выходило, но вокруг них собралась приличная толпа болельщиков. Со стороны преподавательского стола доносился громкий голос смотрителя, что-то оживлённо рассказывающего профессору Мелифаро, который по случаю праздника собрал на себе не меньше дюжины красно-оранжевых оттенков и обвешался маленькими декоративными тыковками. Даже декан Слизерина, профессор Лонли-Локли, выглядел как-то благодушнее обычного, решив, вероятно, прийти на ужин в костюме живого человека.

На выходе из Большого зала Фред с Джорджем устроили целое представление, распихав по всему холлу невидимых хлопушек, которые громко взрывались, когда кто-то наступал на них, и выкрикивали не слишком цензурную брань. В конце концов это привело к тому, что в подземельях проснулся полтергейст и захотел присоединиться к общему веселью, и директору с профессором Лонли-Локли пришлось спускаться, чтобы его утихомирить. С близнецов, разумеется, сняли баллы, но никого, кроме Гермионы, это не расстроило.

Когда Гарри вернулся вечером в гостиную Гриффиндора, его карманы были под завязку набиты хлопушками, взрывающимися леденцами и мармеладками, которые заставляли тех, кто их съест, издавать вместо человеческой речи звуки случайных животных. Веселье ещё продолжалось, но они с Роном поднялись в спальню, чтобы сгрузить благоприобретённое добро.

Открыв прикроватную тумбу, Гарри упёрся взглядом в свёрток, которого определённо не было в этом ящике утром. Мальчик аккуратно извлёк свёрток, который оказался мягким и лёгким, и задумчиво уселся на кровать, разглядывая находку и прилагавшуюся к ней таинственную записку. К нему тут же подскочил Рон.

— Что это, Гарри?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил мальчик. — Кто-то положил это в мою тумбочку, пока меня не было.

— Так открывай! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Рон, падая на кровать рядом с Гарри.

Внутри обнаружилась гора переливчатой ткани, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась чем-то вроде очень просторного лоохи, явно рассчитанного на взрослого человека.

— А ну надень-ка! — воскликнул Рон и поражённо охнул, когда Гарри выполнил его просьбу. — Да это же… Мантия-невидимка! Чёрт возьми, они очень редкие. Но, Гарри, кто и зачем подбросил тебе мантию-невидимку?

— Я не знаю, — повторил Гарри, чувствуя себя идиотом. Он подобрал с кровати записку, которая была приколота к упаковке, и перечитал ещё раз, вслух.

_Когда-то твой отец отдал это мне. Теперь пришло время вернуть её тебе._  
_Используй с умом._

_P.S. Некоторые книги из закрытой секции кричат, когда их открывают._

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/00/G0ccapHd_o.jpg)

ГЛАВА 3

Не то чтобы я не знал о том, что первокурсник со Слизерина практически каждую ночь совершает паломничество в один и тот же кабинет на четвёртом этаже, я даже не поленился выяснить, что в кабинете этом когда-то проходили лекции по истории магии. Не могу назвать себя лучшим школьным смотрителем, которого только можно вообразить, но даже я не настолько безнадёжен, чтобы не заметить вылазки Драко Малфоя, совершаемые с регулярностью пригородных электричек.

Однажды мне даже удалось «поймать его на горячем», примостившись в тёмном углу означенного кабинета и обвешавшись всеми заклинаниями невидимости, которым научил меня Джуффин. Не знаю, что я ожидал увидеть, но увидел только сидящего перед зеркалом мальчика с очень сложным лицом — сидящего так долго, что я даже начал бояться, что мои заклинания закончатся раньше, чем он уйдёт. Вряд ли это негативно сказалось бы на моей репутации — скорее уж наоборот, если только Драко Малфой пожелал бы об этом рассказать товарищам, в чём я, впрочем, сильно сомневаюсь. Но момент почему-то показался мне настолько интимным, что вмешиваться в него было чем-то кощунственным.

Когда он всё-таки ушёл, я дождался окончания действия заклинаний и сам заглянул в зеркало, но так и не понял, что именно он в нём нашёл. Какая магия бы ни скрывалась в зазеркалье, мне ничего интересного так и не показали, сколько бы я ни вглядывался в мутную поверхность стекла.

Разумеется, я переживал за мальчика и регулярно терзался сомнениями относительно того, не стоит ли мне пресечь эти ночные прогулки, но вместе с тем мне почему-то отчётливо казалось, что ему это зачем-то нужно. Выяснив от Джуффина, что зеркало не представляет никакой угрозы, я окончательно успокоился и решил просто наблюдать за развитием событий. Возможно, если бы я тогда поступил в соответствии с должностной инструкцией и развернул Драко Малфоя в сторону спальни, эта история развивалась бы по-другому. Или вообще не развивалась бы до сих пор, но в этом уже я, честно говоря, здорово сомневаюсь.

***

Когда Гарри получил отцовскую мантию, близнецы Уизли тут же начали виснуть на нём с просьбами одолжить её — буквально на одну ночь. Им позарез понадобился какой-то там фолиант из тех, которые выдают только по записке преподавателей, которой у Фреда и Джорджа, разумеется, не было. Они бы, конечно, могли пробраться в библиотеку и так, но зачем рисковать, если у Гарри есть такая полезная в хозяйстве Мантия невидимости. После долгих и очень утомительных переговоров, в ходе которых Фред и Джордж убедительно доказывали, что без Мантии им никак не справиться (как будто они не делали этого уже кучу раз), Гарри заявил, что не отдаст её близнецам, но согласился сам попытаться раздобыть нужную книгу. Гермиона, конечно, была против. Рон выразил желание пойти с ним, но эту идею пришлось отбросить — если книга окажется на одной из тех полок, до которых не добраться без лестницы, кому-то из них придётся остаться без укрытия.

В общем, Гарри пошёл один. Честно говоря, он всё ещё побаивался их смотрителя — после того случая с дуэлью, но близнецы были убедительным доказательством того, что сэр Макс не всемогущ и не вездесущ, как утверждали некоторые слухи. К тому же, он будет в отцовской мантии. Всё должно пройти хорошо.

Крадучись и беспрестанно оглядываясь по сторонам, Гарри пробирался в сторону библиотеки самыми широкими коридорами Хогвартса, в которых уж точно смог бы в случае необходимости разминуться со смотрителем. Однако, к его огромному удивлению, в библиотеке горел свет — вернее, он горел ровно над одним из читательских столиков, расположенном у окна. За столом, углубившись в какую-то книгу, сидел… ну разумеется, сэр Макс собственной персоной. Гарри испугался, что звук открывшейся двери привлечёт его внимание, но внимание это, кажется, без остатка было поглощено чтением.

Гарри бесшумно выскользнул обратно в коридор, прикрывая за собой дверь, и тут же упёрся взглядом в профессора алхимии, выворачивающего из-за поворота коридора в его сторону. Гарри даже дышать перестал, когда тот приблизился к двери библиотеки и потянул на себя ручку. Так близко сэра Лонли-Локли он ещё никогда не видел. И, наверное, никто не видел.

Профессор замер на пороге, вероятно, тоже удивившись горящему внутри свету. Гарри вдоль стенки начал пятиться от двери в библиотеку.

— О, профессор, — донеслось изнутри. — Как знал, что этой ночью кого-нибудь здесь застану.

Смотритель знал?

Профессор Лонли-Локли всё-таки вошёл внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь, а Гарри бросился бежать по коридору до ближайшего заброшенного кабинета.

Вот только оказалось, что тот не был пустым. Прямо посреди прохода между старыми партами сидел напротив огромного зеркала Драко Малфой собственной персоной. Услышав, как открывается дверь, он тут же вскочил на ноги и подозрительно огляделся по сторонам. К счастью, ни профессор Лонли-Локли до этого, ни Малфой сейчас действительно не заметили Гарри. Он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, что было бы хуже. Слизеринец подобрал с пола брошенную волшебную палочку (кто бы предположил, что Малфой мог оказаться настолько беспечным, чтобы просто бросить её на полу возле себя) и поспешно выбежал из класса, предварительно убедившись, что коридор пуст.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Гарри осторожно приблизился к зеркалу, словно опасаясь, что оттуда в любой момент может выскочить монстр. Но зеркало вело себя подозрительно безвредно, отражая только парты, стулья и заднюю стену кабинета. Никаких монстров, никакого Гарри. Не видеть себя в отражении было странно.

Мальчик подошёл на шаг, всматриваясь в поверхность зеркала, и вдруг обнаружил, что оттуда на него смотрят двое. Гарри инстинктивно обернулся, но кабинет всё ещё пустовал, если не считать его самого. Тем не менее, в отражении они были — рыжеволосая женщина с зелёными глазами и мягкой улыбкой и кареглазый мужчина, чем-то напоминающий самого Гарри. Мальчик на секунду оторопел, а потом нерешительно скинул с себя капюшон Мантии. Ему не показалось, сходство с мужчиной, за исключением глаз, и впрямь было потрясающее. Глаза же… Он обернулся в сторону женщины.

— Мама?

Та ответила ему мягкой улыбкой.

— Папа?

Мужчина в отражении кивнул.

***

Когда Драко в первый раз показалось, что за ним наблюдают из тёмного угла кабинета, он списал это на собственную нервозность. Но когда у него на глазах хлопнула дверь в класс с Зеркалом, он начал думать, что в этом кабинете живёт призрак. Может, именно он и насылал эти видения? А призраки умеют насылать видения?

Последний поход к Зеркалу наглядно доказал, что пора заканчивать с этим. Его в любой момент мог поймать смотритель, да и сама ситуация становилась нездоровой. Но отец в Зеркале был таким эмоциональным, таким… живым. Гораздо более живым, чем его настоящий отец.

Драко перечитал последнее письмо из дома и откинулся на подушку кровати. Чем бы оно ни было, с этим нужно заканчивать. Он дал себе зарок никогда больше не ходить в этот кабинет.

Через два дня пришло новое письмо.

Драко не плакал — потому что Малфои не плачут. И тем же ровным голосом, что и говорил до этого, ответил Нотту, что нет, он ещё не приступал к домашнему заданию по алхимии и не может помочь разобраться. Малфои не плачут. Малфои не смеются. Малфои не проявляют несдержанности. Малфои не позорят семью. Может его отец хоть иногда не быть Малфоем?

Видение из Зеркала снова встало перед глазами. Единственное место, где его отец перестаёт быть Люциусом Малфоем и становится просто папой Драко. Неужели обязательно делать это так? Искать это чувство в глупой иллюзии, куске стекла. Что он на самом деле показывает? Прошлое? Будущее? Лучшее воспоминание? Заветную мечту? Может ли быть такое, что однажды его настоящий отец станет таким же, как Люциус Малфой из зазеркалья?

Драко не знал.

Желание сходить в комнату на четвёртом этаже становилось всё болезненнее.

Его хватило почти на две недели. Двенадцать дней, если быть совсем точным.

Оглядываясь ещё вороватей, чем до этого, Драко крался тёмными коридорами, но не встретил ни смотрителя, ни даже тени чьего бы то ни было присутствия. Даже привидения не попались ему на пути.

Зеркало стояло всё там же. Почему-то у Драко возникла мысль, что его могли забрать. Возможно, так было бы лучше. Безумно нервничая, он заглянул в отражение — и снова увидел в нём улыбающегося отца. Как будто тиски, сдавливающие его грудь, немного разжались. Совсем чуть-чуть — ровно настолько, чтобы стало в принципе возможно дышать.

Стоило Драко немного расслабиться, как прямо под его рукой с громким хлопком появилось какое-то маленькое существо. Драко инстинктивно дёрнулся, отталкивая его, и то со звоном дребезжащего стекла и пронзительным тоненьким «ОЙ» с силой врезалось в Зеркало. Только теперь Драко понял, что это был домовик — хотя он прекрасно знал, что эльфы убирают Хогвартс по ночам, за всё время его посещений этого кабинета он не встретил ни одного. Впрочем, судя по количеству пыли, они и правда посещали это место не слишком часто.

Эльф выпрямился, демонстрируя свежую кровоточащую ссадину. Стоило Драко понять, кто перед ним, как он тут же осмелел — ровно настолько, чтобы крикнуть на домовика:

— Ты сам заслужил это, нечего было кидаться под руку! — и пулей выскочить из кабинета.

Домовик испуганно посмотрел ему вслед. Никто не заметил ряби, скользнувшей по поверхности Зеркала в том месте, где на неё попали капли крови.

ГЛАВА 4

Однажды Джуффин позвал меня к себе на несколько часов раньше обычного. Честно говоря, я знатно удивился, поскольку до сих пор он не имел привычки выдёргивать меня из постели. Сэр Джуффин Халли очень серьёзно относится к вопросам сна и приёма пищи — в том смысле, что он их старается не пропускать и призывает к тому же своих подчинённых. Должно было случиться что-то по-настоящему выдающееся, чтобы он заставил меня примчаться к себе немногим после полудня.

Придя в его кабинет, я обнаружил там маленькое серое существо с большими ушами — домового эльфа. Я время от времени встречал этих ребят в процессе патрулирования коридоров, но они сразу исчезали, стоило им заметить мой взгляд. Столь близко домового эльфа, да к тому же спокойно сидящего в кресле для посетителей, я ещё не видел.

— Что случилось, директор? Что, кто-то умер? — признаюсь, шутки у не проснувшегося толком меня отвратительные, но его ответ озадачил меня даже сильнее, чем собственное хамство.

— Пока не знаю. Винки, повтори, пожалуйста, ещё раз свой рассказ.

— Да, сэр, — ответило маленькое существо.

Я уселся в соседнее кресло и приготовился слушать.

— Вчера ночью во время уборки Кулли пропал. Вернее, это мы сегодня утром поняли, что он пропал, когда не нашли его за завтраком. И Говин пошёл его искать. Мы сначала думали дождаться ночи, чтобы не попадаться никому на глаза, но мало ли, что могло случиться. Но Говин тоже не вернулся. Уже два часа никому из них не удаётся послать зов. Все очень испугались. Больше никто не хочет их искать самостоятельно. Меня послали к вам, директор.

— Правильно сделали, — заверил Джуффин.

Я озадаченно хмыкнул. Безмолвная речь — это что-то вроде местной телепатии, и «послать зов» означает связаться по безмолвной речи. Насколько мне известно, невозможно послать зов только мёртвому или тому, кто находится при смерти. Есть, конечно, специальные заклинания, блокирующие безмолвную речь — такими, в частности, пользуются преподаватели Хогвартса на контрольных, а некоторые и во время обычных лекций. Ну, и можно намеренно поставить блок от безмолвной речи, если не хочешь ни с кем говорить. Но довольно сомнительно, что эльф-домовик будет ставить блок от безмолвной речи, отправляясь на поиски своего пропавшего товарища.

— Так где, говоришь, должен был убирать вчера Кулли?

— В левом крыле четвёртого этажа, сэр.

Джуффин отпустил Винки, а затем уставился на меня и спросил, что я по поводу этого всего думаю. Я честно ответил, что ничего не понимаю. Потом подумал ещё секунду и добавил свои умозаключения относительно безмолвной речи.

— Дело дрянь.

— Джуффин, а это не может быть как-то связано с тем зеркалом, о котором я вас недавно спрашивал?

— Не знаю, Макс. Не знаю. Как я уже говорил, его чары не представляют потенциальной опасности жизни и здоровью обитателей этого замка, но… Пошли, — сказал он, подрываясь со своего места.

— Куда? — опешил я. Честно говоря, до меня всё ещё не очень доходило, какого рода от меня может потребоваться помощь.

— На четвёртый этаж, конечно. Ты, наверное, задаёшься вопросом, зачем я тащу тебя с собой? Хочу напомнить, сэр Макс, что я нанимал тебя на пост смотрителя этой школы и моего Ночного лица заодно. А это предполагает необходимость уметь разбираться с подобного рода происшествиями. Так что сейчас будем постигать знания на практике.

На самом деле я, конечно, ожидал такого развития. Когда устраиваешься на работу в школу волшебства, наверное, стоит ожидать, что однажды тебе придётся разгребать волшебный трындец. Просто не думал, что это случится так скоро.

Они действительно обнаружились в комнате с зеркалом — и Кулли, и Говин. Два маленьких тельца лежали в проходе между партами, но опознать в них домовиков можно было исключительно по размеру. Внешний вид же их походил скорее на жвачку, выплюнутую кем-то на пол. Это было до того странное зрелище, что я невольно подался вперёд, продолжая рассматривать бесформенные комочки, как вдруг меня остановил выкрик Джуффина:

— Назад, Макс. И не смотри в зеркало!

Я послушно отшатнулся и почувствовал, что ноги вдруг перестали меня держать. Наваждение прошло так же быстро, как и появилось, и я вышел в коридор, подгоняемый Джуффином.

— Что с ними?

— Их очевидно съели.

— Что-о?

— А чему ты так удивляешься? Как будто сам не видел, во что они превратились. Что-то высосало всю их жизненную силу, а остатки выплюнуло, как колбасную шкурку. И это что-то поселилось внутри зеркала. Нужно перекрыть доступ в это крыло для учеников. А потом отправиться в Особую секцию и поспрашивать буривухов. Ты же ещё не бывал в Особой секции? О, тебе понравится. Давай так: жди меня в библиотеке через полчаса.

С этими словами Джуффин исчез, наглядно демонстрируя, что чары, блокирующие возможность прокладывать на территории Хогвартса Тёмный путь, не распространяются на директора.

***

Когда Гарри вернулся в спальню Гриффиндора, первым же порывом стало рассказать всё Рону и отвести его посмотреть на Зеркало. Но его остановила мысль, что они могут наткнуться там на Малфоя. 

Что показывало Зеркало? Вряд ли слизеринец рассматривал в нём родителей Гарри. Может, в нём отражались родителей любого, кто туда посмотрит?

Эта идея тоже не слишком походила на правду. С чего бы тогда Малфою сидеть напротив него по ночам?

На следующий день близнецы начали расспрашивать Гарри о том, добыл ли он нужную им книгу. Гарри почти успел о ней забыть. Получив отрицательного ответ, они принялись с удвоенной силой клянчить у него мантию, но никакие уговоры не заставили бы мальчика расстаться с ней — это было единственное, что досталось ему от отца.

После сдвоенного урока Белой магии он не выдержал и рассказал всё Рону и Гермионе. Те не слишком обрадовались мысли, что Малфой шляется по Хогвартсу по ночам — мало ли, что он мог затевать? Гермиона принялась делать предположения о том, что показывает Зеркало. Рон принялся делать предположения о том, что задумал Малфой.

— А если он пытался как-то заколдовать зеркало? — выдвинул очередную идею он по пути к кабинету алхимии. Урок был парный — Гриффиндор со Слизерином, и Рон старался говорить потише, чтобы не привлекать внимания проходящих мимо слизеринцев.

Гарри задумался. Малфой ведь первокурсник. Что такого он мог наколдовать?

Ночью он не выдержал и попытался снова пробраться в кабинет с Зеркалом, но встретил по пути профессора Йоха и был вынужден ретироваться, пока его не заметили. Что за невезение.

Дни шли, но интерес, вызванный Зеркалом, не утихал. В конце концов они с Роном договорились, что, когда будут заходить в библиотеку за учебниками для домашнего задания, попробуют незаметно пробраться в тот кабинет. Однако когда они завернули в нужный коридор, мальчики увидели директора и смотрителя, которые как раз заходили в так интересовавший их класс.

Гарри показал Рону палец, прижатый к губам, и поспешно достал из сумки отцовскую мантию, накидывая её на них двоих. Приблизившись к кабинету, они заняли наблюдательную позицию в нише с доспехами. Сэр Халли и сэр Макс пробыли внутри около пяти минут. А когда вышли, от их разговора волосы на головах мальчиков встали дыбом. По школе утром прошёл слух о пропаже домовиков, но никому он не показался слишком интересным. Неужели речь об этом?

Гарри и Рон дождались, пока директор со смотрителем разойдутся, спустились на один этаж и только после этого сняли мантию.

— Ты думаешь, это дело рук Малфоя? — поражённо спросил Рон.

— Уверен, — хмуро ответил Гарри. — Он ненавидит домовиков. Это наверняка Малфой. Мне кажется, ты был прав, когда предположил, что он как-то заколдовал Зеркало.

Через пять минут ученикам Хогвартса объявили, что коридор на четвёртом этаже является запретным для всех, кто не хочет умереть страшной смертью.

***

Как и было указано, я ждал в библиотеке. Когда Джуффин вернулся, он выглядел почти спокойно.

— Особая секция была построена ещё в тринадцатом веке, но уже значительно позже основания Хогвартса, — начал он вместо приветствия. — Был такой чародей — Мерлин, про него, кажется, даже в вашем мире упоминают.

— Есть такое, — кивнул я.

— В общем, в какой-то момент этот чародей решил, что знания об особо опасных и сложных заклинаниях должны передаваться исключительно от одного мага другому. Дескать, бумажные источники ненадёжны, потому как никогда нельзя быть уверенным в том, что они не попадут в плохие руки. К этим логическим заключениям можно предъявить много вопросов, но факт остаётся фактом: Мерлин был достаточно могущественным колдуном, чтоб наложить заклятье, известное теперь как Запрет Мерлина, одним махом на весь мир. Ну, или он его в процессе как-то всё-таки объездил — такими подробностями я не располагаю. 

Я уважительно присвистнул. Ничего такой был дядя.

— Суть запрета заключается в том, что знания о некоторых заклинаниях могут передаваться исключительно от одного разумного существа другому. Любой бумажный носитель тут же приходит в негодность. Сначала все посчитали это жутко мудрым, но не прошло и трёх столетий, как обнаружилось, что очень много знаний люди начали терять безвозвратно. Тогда-то в Хогвартсе и появилась эта секция. У всех свои способы противодействия Запрету Мерлина. Те, у кого их нет, недалеко ушли в развитии со времён десятого века. Наши предки додумались пригласить в замок несколько дюжин буривухов — говорящих птиц с абсолютной памятью. Поистине самое большое достояние Хогвартса. А поскольку этим умникам постоянно нужны новые знания, в их памяти хранятся и подробные хроники замка… И некоторые другие энциклопедические сведения. Их помощь бывает незаменима, когда тебе нужно быстро найти информацию.

Пока Джуффин разглагольствовал, мы добрались до маленькой неприметной дверцы в конце библиотечного зала — я был готов поклясться, что никогда не видел её раньше.

— Это иллюзия, — пояснил директор. — Буривухи очень ценят свой покой, и дать ученикам возможность спокойно посещать их обиталище было бы верхом неучтивости. Я сейчас ещё и заклинание наложу, чтобы никто не слышал пароль от двери.

И действительно наложил. Я видел, как шевелятся его губы, но говорил Джуффин при этом совершенно беззвучно.

Дверь отворилась, и директор замер в приглашающем жесте.

— Прошу.

Я ожидал, что за дверью обнаружится ещё одна комната, но за ней находилась каменная винтовая лестница, ведущая куда-то вверх. Я послушно прошёл внутрь. Джуффин зашёл следом, и я заметил, как дверь за его спиной растворяется, оставляя лишь голую стену.

Особая секция находилась в конце винтовой лестницы, и представляла собой воистину эпохальное сооружение. За плотным покрывалом зелени кое-где проглядывались каменные стены и колонны, характерные для Хогвартса, но на этом сходство с остальной частью замка и кончалось. Да и сходство с помещением в принципе, если уж на то пошло. Учитывая густые тропические заросли, которые, казалось, были основными местными обитателями.

Откуда-то из глубины зала в нашу сторону вышло обаятельное существо неопределённого возраста. Присмотревшись, я сумел опознать в нём Хогвартского библиотекаря — достаточно молодого, насколько я мог судить, мужчину по имени Луукфи Пэнц. Несмотря на его должность библиотекаря, в самой библиотеке я видел его не так часто, и теперь было понятно, почему. Очевидно, парень проводил большую часть рабочего времени, приглядывая за буривухами в Особой секции — впрочем, он производил впечатление человека настолько рассеянного, что я бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что на самом деле это буривухи присматривали за ним. Путаясь в складках лоохи, сэр Луукфи отвесил Джуффину демонстративный поклон и поинтересовался целью его текущего визита.

— Мы с Максом пришли выяснить кое-что о природе одного артефакта, хранящегося на территории школы. Луукфи, будь добр, подскажи, к кому из буривухов следует обратится.

Только теперь этот обаятельный господин заметил моё присутствие и так смутился собственной невнимательности, что в попытке извиниться чуть не опрокинул стопку книг, обнаружившуюся зачем-то на столике, вероятно, являвшемся его рабочим местом в этом зале.

— Простите, сэр Макс, я не заметил вас сразу, мне так стыдно. Честное слово, я не нарочно вас проигнорировал.

— Ничего страшного, сэр Луукфи, — улыбнулся я. — Если хотите, можете в качестве извинений выпить со мной камры как-нибудь после работы.

— О, с превеликим удовольствием, сэр Макс, с превеликим удовольствием, — библиотекарь выровнял стопку книг и уселся тут же, рядом с ними. Не уверен, перепутал он стол со стулом или такое использование рабочих поверхностей было для него в порядке вещей. В конце концов, до сих пор я не встречал ни одного преподавателя в Хогвартсе, обращавшегося с казённой мебелью так же непочтительно, как это делал я сам. — Если вам нужна информация об артефактах, хранящихся на территории замка, Джуффин, то вам нужен Корун.

— Отлично, Луукфи. Позови его, будь так добр.

— Да-да, сэр, одну минутку.

Библиотекарь удалился куда-то вглубь местных джунглей и вскоре вернулся с восхитительной совоподобной птицей на плече. У птицы были круглые жёлтые глаза, отдававшие янтарным светом, и ярко-синие перья. Признаться, я уже встречал буривухов — вернее, одного буривуха по имени Куруш, проживающего в кабинете Джуффина. Но восхищение, испытываемое мной при виде этих птиц, не могло пройти от простого факта моего с ними знакомства.

— Корун, милый, расскажи, пожалуйста, сэру Джуффину всё, что ему может понадобиться.

— Хорошо, — важно кивнула птица и внимательно уставилась на директора.

— Здравствуй, Корун, — почтительно поклонился Джуффин в знак приветствия. Я повторил этот жест.

— Здравствуй и ты, директор.

— Корун, расскажи, пожалуйста всё, что тебе известно о зеркале Еиналеж.

Птица на секунду замерла, а потом выдала всю информацию, которой располагала:

— Зеркало Еиналеж было доставлено в Хогвартс в восемнадцатом веке действующим директором Декстером Фортескью после одного из совершенных им путешествий по Хонхоне. Точная дата неизвестна. Дата изготовления неизвестна. Изготовитель неизвестен. Цель изготовления неизвестна. Свойства зеркала оставались неизменными в течение всего времени его пребывания в Хогвартсе. Основным свойством зеркала является отображение самых страстных желаний того, кто в него смотрит. Никаких других дополнительных свойств в ходе исследований его природы задокументировано не было. Большую часть времени простояло в подземельях. В тысяча девятьсот семьдесят седьмом году было перенесено в кабинете истории магии в левом крыле четвёртого этажа, где использовалось леди Сотофой Ханемер для обучения некоторых студенток искусству сопротивления своим желаниям. С тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмого года занятия прекратились. С тех пор зеркалом не пользовались. 

— У меня появилась новая информация для тебя, Корун, — мрачно сказал Джуффин. — В сегодняшний день текущего года это зеркало сожрало двух домовых эльфов.

— Что конкретно ты подразумеваешь под словом «сожрало», директор?

— Что что-то вселилось в него — или кто-то наслал проклятье, вследствие которого зеркало стало опасным. Оно высосало из жертв все соки, превратив тела в бесформенное месиво, и теперь мы пытаемся выяснить, что же именно стало тому причиной.

— Понял тебя. Обязательно приходи, когда выяснишь, чтобы я обновил свою информацию.

— Всенепременно приду, умник. Спасибо за помощь.

— И что теперь, Джуффин? — спросил я, когда Луукфи с птицей удалились вглубь зарослей.

— Теперь я должен выяснить, что за тварь или проклятье завладело зеркалом, чтобы понять, как с этим бороться. Ещё несколько лет назад с ним точно всё было в полном порядке — иначе Сотофа давно бы заметила…

— А кто она — эта леди Сотофа Ханемер?

— Сотофа-то? О, сэр Макс, это самая могущественная и опасная ведьма в Соединённом королевстве — да и, подозреваю, во всём мире. Вы бы друг другу понравились. Как-нибудь обязательно вас познакомлю.

— И как мы будем выяснять, что случилось с зеркалом?

— К сожалению, Макс, в данном случае не мы, а я. Самый простой способ безопасно ознакомиться с зеркалом в данном случае — понаблюдать за ним во сне, а в таком деле ты мне пока не помощник. Так что я буду спать и видеть не очень сладкие сны, а ты будешь следить, чтобы за это время оно не сожрало кого-нибудь ещё.

ГЛАВА 5

— Так, Поттер, Уизли, тихо там, — шикнул профессор Мелифаро, разворачивая экран проектора. — Я понимаю, что всё что угодно интереснее первого урока в понедельник, но мне платят не за мою понимающую душу, а для бескорыстной добродетельности я, знаете ли, и сам ещё недостаточно проснулся, так что сейчас я вас буду мучать, поскольку деньги мне платят именно за это. Итак, записывайте. Тема сегодняшнего урока: «Мелкая нечисть. Классификация, виды, способы борьбы». К следующему уроку составите подробную характеристику каждого из упомянутых сегодня видов: где обитают, что едят, чем опасны — ну, вот это всё, по стандартной схеме. Требований по длине не выставляю, но учтите, что если мне покажется, что вы недостаточно полно раскрыли тему, я заставлю вас переписывать это эссе столько раз, сколько понадобится, чтобы вы мне в три часа ночи могли рассказать, чем отличаются гриндилоу от лобалуга, а пикси от докси.

Со смерти домовиков прошло уже два дня. Информации о новых жертвах не было, но в воздухе всё равно витало напряжение. О тех двух эльфах тоже никто не сообщал официально, но слухи разнеслись по Хогвартсу со скоростью снитча. Воцарившаяся же тишина напоминала затишье перед бурей. Даже профессор Мелифаро ходил нервный, чего за ним до сих пор не водилось. Гарри и Рон так и не переменились во мнении, что это всё проделки Малфоя. Гермиона смотрела на них с тревогой и недоумением: она считала, что Малфой «наверное, не настолько законченный псих», но ситуация с домовиками её пугала.

— Подумай сама, Гермиона, — увещевал её Рон. — Кто ещё это может быть? Малфой презирает домовиков, он наверняка даже не считает эти смерти чем-то плохим. К тому же, ты и сама сказала, что он вырос в семье волшебников, и мог набраться каких-то тёмных приёмчиков от своего папаши.

— Всё равно я сильно сомневаюсь, что он к этому причастен.

— А я у него спрошу, — с хмурой уверенностью в голосе предложил Гарри, старательно делая вид, что записывает конспект — не столько для профессора Мелифаро, сколько для Гермионы, чью благосклонность в помощи с домашкой было гораздо проще снискать, если продемонстрировать ей, что ты честно (или не очень честно) пытался что-то делать сам.

— Ну да, так он тебе и ответит, — хмыкнул Рон.

— Да какая разница, что он скажет. Я просто хочу посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Минус пять баллов Гриффиндору, — раздался звонкий голос профессора. — Ещё хоть одно слово с вашей стороны, Поттер, и я заставлю вас вместо эссе переписывать «Краткий перечень магических тварей Угуланда и близлежащих территорий» Матильды Мудшет. Кстати, кто не понял, это был намёк на то, в какой книжке вы можете найти информацию для эссе. Всю или почти всю — как повезёт.

Гермиона грозно глянула в их сторону и сразу отвернулась, записывая название учебника.

Что бы она ни говорила, а Малфой действительно вёл себя очень подозрительно. С самого дня нападения он почти ни с кем не разговаривал за пределами своего факультета (почти никого не поливал грязью), ходил больше один, чем в компании своих верных телохранителей — бугаёв Крэбба и Гойла.

Гарри каждую ночь отправлялся дежурить в коридор на четвёртом этаже, но так ни разу никого там и не застал. Пару раз он даже заглянул внутрь. Хорошо, может, чуть больше, чем пару раз. В конце концов, что с того, что он почти каждую ночь выжидал момент, когда смотрителя не будет поблизости, чтобы заглянуть в заброшенный кабинет с Зеркалом? Ведь так шанс, что он упустит Малфоя, сводился к нулю! И в конце концов, но не нашёл там ничего необычного. Всё та же пыль, вытоптанная десятками посещений. Всё то же Зеркало. Ни Малфоя, ни трупов эльфов.

Сэр Халли сказал, что домовиков убило Зеркало, но когда Гарри смотрел на него, оно не казалось таким уж опасным. Мальчик медленно приблизился и осторожно заглянул внутрь, приготовившись бежать. Ничего не произошло. Из зазеркалья на него по-прежнему смотрели улыбающиеся лица родителей. Гарри замер. Он хотел было снять мантию, чтобы снова полюбоваться на потрясающее сходство с мужчиной, глядящим на него с нежной грустью во взгляде, но вовремя одумался — мало ли, кто может зайти сюда в любой момент. Быть пойманным не хотелось. Гарри ещё какое-то время простоял напротив Зеркала, а затем бесшумно выскользнул наружу.

На следующий день он до самого обеда незаметно (как он сам думал) ходил за Малфоем, пытаясь выждать, пока тот останется один.

— Ты долго ещё будешь меня преследовать, Поттер? — рявкнул слизеринец, останавливаясь посреди коридора, ведущего в подземелья.

— Дался ты мне, — выплюнул в ответ Гарри, подходя ближе.

— Так какого чёрта ты тогда таскаешься за мной хвостиком? Перепутал с мамой-уткой? Я не твоя мамочка, Поттер.

— Закрой рот! — прорычал Гарри, с трудом сдерживая злость. Необходимость шляться повсюду за слизеринцем полдня не добавляла ему оптимизма, а ядовитые слова Малфоя хотелось затолкать ему в глотку. — Я знаю, что это твоих рук дело, Малфой!

— О чём ты, Поттер?

— Ты как-то причастен к смерти домовиков, и не пытайся отнекиваться! Я знаю, что ты крутился возле Зеркала.

— Ты что… — Малфой беззвучно охнул. — Так это был ты?!

— Не знаю, о чём ты, но тебе это с рук не сойдёт. Я расскажу директору, что ты был там!

— Ты придурок, Поттер. Рассказывай что хочешь, интересно, что ты ему ответишь, когда он спросит, откуда ты узнал. Ты же тоже был в этой комнате, не так ли? Ты, что, за мной шпионил?

— Я что, похож на человека-невидимку? — выпалил Гарри и понял, что попался. Малфой ничего не говорил про невидимок.

— Это был ты!!

— Ты рехнулся, Малфой. Катись к чёрту!

— Сам катись, Поттер!

Единственное, что выяснил Гарри из этого диалога — что его до невозможности бесит Малфой.

Когда вечером он собирался отправиться в свой привычный караул, он вдруг обнаружил, что у него физически не получается выскользнуть из гостиной. Сначала они с Роном долго и нудно делали эссе по Чёрной магии. Затем близнецы усадили его играть в подрывного дурака и до позднего вечера донимали просьбами «одолжить одну вещицу». Стоило Гарри хотя бы покоситься в сторону входной двери, как где-нибудь рядом возникала Гермиона с грозным шёпотом: «Даже не думай». Она, видимо, решила всерьёз озаботиться его режимом сна, потому как последние пару дней только тем и занималась, что распекала его за ночные вылазки: дескать, это опасно и этим уже занимаются взрослые, он не только ничего не может сделать, но и сам нарывается на неприятности. Умом Гарри её доводы понимал, хоть и не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но что-то внутри раз за разом тянуло его в комнату с Зеркалом. Гарри убедил себя, что это желание разоблачить Малфоя.

***

До сих пор Драко не приходилось сомневаться в собственных действиях. Он Малфой, а значит всё, что он делает — правильно.

Но в ту ночь он ударил домовика — и тот умер.

Драко совершенно точно не убивал того эльфа, ведь когда он выбегал из класса, домовик был жив — только небольшая ссадина у виска. К тому же, тот совершенно точно был один, а согласно слухам, умерло два домовика.

Но оба — в кабинете с Зеркалом.

«Ты заслужил это». Так он сказал тогда?

Он совершенно точно не имел в виду смерть.

Неужели Зеркало и правда опасно? Он ходил к нему несколько месяцев и с ним до сих пор ничего не случилось. Что изменилось в ту ночь? Что изменилось?

Он убил домовика.

Не специально, но какая теперь разница. Он, Драко Малфой, убийца.

Ещё и Поттер со своими обвинениями. Неужели это и правда был он тогда в кабинете, когда Драко так навязчиво ощущал чьё-то присутствие? Иначе к чему относилась фраза про невидимку?

Это точно был он. Но как он это сделал? И почему не пытался его шантажировать или что-нибудь в таком роде? Боялся, что раскроется секрет его ночных прогулок?

Мог ли человек, стоящий за спиной Драко, увидеть в Зеркале то, что видел он? Или это была персональная иллюзия?

Чёртов Поттер. Гриффиндорская выскочка. Чтоб его магглы драли.

Ну почему этот сраный Поттер оказался прав? Даже сам не понимал, насколько прав.

Не осознавая толком, что делает, Драко выбрался из гостиной после отбоя и прокрался знакомыми коридорами до знакомого кабинета. Темнота замка впервые показалась ему зловещей. Он ожидал, что к Зеркалу будет невозможно пробраться, даже надеялся на это — но коридор был пуст, а дверь открыта.

Проскользнув внутрь, Драко уставился на доступную его взгляду тяжёлую тёмную раму. Такая же, как всегда. Ничего не изменилось. Мальчик обошёл кабинет, прокладывая максимально длинный в его пределах путь до Зеркала. Он страстно хотел заглянуть внутрь — и одновременно с тем очень боялся того, что в нём увидит.

Стоя у противоположной стены, он всё-таки поднял взгляд на Зеркало — но не нашёл в его отражении привычной улыбки отца. Из тёмной глубины на него смотрело странное, ни на что не похожее существо с влажной прогалиной вместо рта. Сердце подскочило к горлу, и Драко хотел было бежать, но вдруг понял, что не может пошевелиться. Он попался — и теперь его съедят так же, как домовиков.

Вдруг ему стало блаженно всё равно. Пусть едят. Так даже к лучшему. Он сделал шаг навстречу Зеркалу, что-то затягивало его, манило обещанием — чего? Драко не думал. Ему наконец-то было хорошо, а когда он даст себя съесть, станет совсем замечательно.

Где-то сбоку раздался пронзительный свист, что-то разбилось, но Драко не обратил на это внимания. А потом всё замерло.

***

На следующий день по Хогвартсу прошёл слух о пропаже первокурсника. Утром в подземельях Слизерина недосчитались одного ученика, и половину замка сразу охватила страшная паника — если уж Драко Малфой пропал, то всем остальным и подавно грозит опасность. Почему-то в том, что носители древних аристократических фамилий гораздо больше прочих застрахованы от чьего бы то ни было нападения, включая даже нечисть, никто не сомневался. К тому же, Малфой пропал прямо из спальни, что делало потенциальными жертвами будущих нападений весь факультет.

За завтраком директор Халли вышел с речью:

— Драко Малфой жив.

По залу прокатился вздох облегчения, перемежаемый возгласами недоумения.

— Однако должен сказать правду, на данный момент он находится в большой опасности.

Шёпот тут же стих, и на сэра Халли уставилось несколько сотен испуганных глаз.

— Прошлой ночью Драко Малфой проник в запрещённое крыло на четвёртом этаже, в результате чего и подвергся нападению того же существа, что убило домовых эльфов. Благодаря охранным чарам он остался цел, и, пока они действуют, его жизни ничего не угрожает. Однако, действие чар распространилось на весь этаж, так что библиотека временно закрыта для посещений. Все занятия, которые проходили на четвёртом этаже, будут перенесены в другие кабинеты. Вход на этаж перекрыт. Со всех сторон, — на этом месте директор проницательным взглядом обвёл зал, останавливаясь на некоторых учениках, в том числе, близнецах Уизли.

— Что он имел в виду? — шёпотом спросил Рон братьев.

— Понятия не имеем, — хором ответили Фред и Джордж с одинаково кислыми лицами.

— В заключение хочу добавить, что если у кого-нибудь есть, что рассказать — сегодня моя горгулья пропустит вас без пароля, если ей это покажется достаточно важным.

С этими словами сэр Халли покинул Большой зал, не дожидаясь окончания завтрака.

Гарри задумчиво откусил от своего тоста, забыв намазать его маслом.

Повлиял ли на Малфоя их вчерашний разговор? Или у него были свои причины пробраться в комнату с Зеркалом прошлой ночью? И что вообще нападало на домовиков? Если Зеркало, то почему сам Гарри не пострадал? Может, то, что домовики умерли в кабинете, в котором хранилось Зеркало, просто совпадение? Ведь директор не сказал, где именно напали на Малфоя.

Не могло это быть совпадением — Гарри чувствовал.

А что, если Малфой пытался как-то заколдовать Зеркало, но не справился и пострадал сам? Директор сказал «того же существа». Может, Малфой пытался вызывать духов?

А что, если Зеркало показывает мёртвых — тогда понятно, зачем оно могло ему понадобиться. Как сработали охранные чары, если Малфой «всё ещё в опасности», но при этом «в данный момент его жизни ничего не угрожает»? Что это вообще может значить?

Уроки прошли как в тумане, Гарри едва сумел превратить спичку в металлическую спичку (требовалось превратить спичку в иголку) под конец занятия Чёрной магии, обжёгся зельем от ожогов на уроке алхимии и просидел всю лекцию по ЗОТИ, сделав в конспекте ровно одну заметку:

_Малфой_

Он так и не придумал, что добавить к этой фамилии. Убийца? Невиновен? Гад?

После занятий они сидели в гостиной Гриффиндора с Роном и Гермионой и безуспешно (кроме Гермионы, конечно — она, когда начинала переживать, только ещё больше погружалась в учёбу) пытались делать эссе по алхимии о растениях, обладающих огнестойкими свойствами.

На пергаменте Рона значилось:

_В состав противоожоговых зелий входят такие растения:_

Он тщетно пытался заглянуть в пергамент Гермионы, которая исписала уже несколько дюймов.

На листе Гарри не значилось ничего.

— А если дело не в Зеркале? Что, если это совпадение? — наконец озвучил свои догадки мальчик.

— Ага, как же, — тут же ответил Рон, хватаясь за любую возможность отвлечься от нудного эссе. — Ну сам подумай, ты находишь Малфоя в кабинете с бесконечно старым волшебным зеркалом, которое, к тому же, непонятно, как работает, а потом в этом же кабинете начинают умирать домовики. И сам Малфой тоже вскоре «загадочно пропадает» где-то в том же коридоре. Готов поспорить, что не где-то, а именно что в кабинете с зеркалом, в которое ты так вцепился. Просто директор не хочет поднимать шумиху, поэтому и оградил вообще весь этаж. Даже Фред и Джордж не смогли туда пробраться, а ведь они знают все тайные проходы Хогвартса как свои пять пальцев. Я слышал, как сегодня Джордж жаловался Фреду, что «проход за горгульей тоже закрыт». Не знаю, о какой горгулье речь, но сэр Халли сильно постарался, раз запечатал даже те проходы, о которых никто не знает.

— А что, если зеркало околдовало Малфоя? — вдруг спросила Гермиона, откладывая пергамент.

— В смысле? — опешил Гарри.

— Рон правильно заметил, Гарри, ты стал одержим этим зеркалом. Ты буквально вцепился в него. Признавайся, сколько раз за последнюю неделю ты был в том кабинете, несмотря на прямой запрет сэра Халли?

Гарри насупился, собираясь ответить, что караулил Малфоя, но Гермиона продолжила:

— Что, если зеркало как-то заманивает своих жертв? Ты сказал, что видел в нём родителей. Но ведь ты сирота. Для тебя увидеть родителей — это же как… — девочка запнулась. — Что, если оно показало их тебе, чтобы ты захотел прийти ещё и ещё? Что, если Малфой тоже попался на это?

— Но что проку Малфою смотреть на своих родителей? — недоверчиво спросил Рон. — Уж он-то на них насмотрелся.

— При чём здесь родители, Рон? — закатила глаза Гермиона. — Если зеркало действительно заманивает тех, кто в него посмотрит, то каждый должен видеть что-то своё. Что-то, что заставит его захотеть возвращаться.

— Всё равно это ерунда, Гермиона, — задумчиво возразил Гарри. Признавать, что он мог попасться на что-то настолько… отвратительное, как игра какой-то нечисти на его чувствах, не хотелось. — Я тоже смотрел в Зеркало, и я жив.

— Может, имеет значение, как долго ты в него смотрел, — задумчиво протянула Гермиона. — Мы же не знаем, как давно Малфой о нём узнал. Или… было что-то ещё. Что-то, из-за чего это зеркало взбесилось или… проснулось.

Внезапно Гермиона охнула, прижав рот ладонью, и во все глаза уставилась на Гарри.

— Когда ты был комнате с зеркалом, ты был в Мантии или без?

— В Мантии. И без, — ответил Гарри после секундного замешательства. — Когда я пришёл туда в первый раз, я снял мантию.

— Но это было ещё до того, как на домовиков напали. А после?

Гарри задумался, а потом поднял на неё взгляд. В стёклах очков на секунду отразились блики от огня в камине. Как идея или осознание.

— В Мантии.

После минутного молчания Гермиона заключила:

— Гарри, тебе нужно рассказать обо всём Джуффину Халли.

— Ты шутишь? — тут же взъелся Рон. — Он же отнимет Мантию — и всё!

— Но что, если это может спасти Малфоя? Если зеркало видит только тех, кто в нём отражается?

— Учителя справятся и без нас, — отрезал Рон. — А если Гарри отнесёт её директору, то только потеряет — и ничего больше. К тому же, это Малфой, — добавил он таким тоном, словно это было решающим аргументом.

— И что? — взвилась Гермиона. — Если Малфой, так пусть умирает — так, что ли? Рон, только не говори, что ты серьёзно.

Рон на секунду заколебался, а потом всё же ответил, хоть и чуть менее решительно:

— Всё равно учителя могут справиться и без нас. Ничего с ним не станется. А помогать ему… Это неправильно! Он же донимает нас с самого начала года.

— Гарри, — повернулась к нему Гермиона, игнорируя Рона. — Ты должен пойти к сэру Халли. Даже если он отнимет Мантию… А что, если Малфой умрёт?

Гарри покачал головой:

— Ты не понимаешь, Гермиона. Это Мантия моего отца. Единственное, что досталось мне от родителей.

— Я понимаю, — участливо ответила девочка и неловко сжала его ладонь, дотянувшись до неё через письменный стол. И вернулась к домашней работе, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что выбор исключительно за Гарри.

Они просидели почти в полном молчании до самого ужина, только Рон, через какое-то время снова осмелевший, принялся с прежним энтузиазмом клянчить у Гермионы «просто взглянуть» на её эссе.

Гарри не мог выкинуть из головы слова Гермионы. Если Малфою действительно угрожает смертельная опасность… должен ли он помогать ему? Или Рон прав, и пока ситуация находится под контролем директора, ничего фатального не произойдёт? Так ли уж Малфой невиновен? Из-за чего Зеркало напало на домовиков?

Если бы он стал жертвой Зеркала, Малфой ни за что бы не стал помогать ему. Тем более, ценой самой дорогой для него вещи.

Сэра Халли на ужине не было вовсе.

Проклиная всё на свете, Гарри забрался в спальню, спрятал Мантию в сумку, и пошёл к кабинету директора.

— Я был в кабинете с Зеркалом, — сказал он горгулье, охранявшей проход, и та без раздумий отъехала в сторону, демонстрируя спрятанную за ней винтовую лестницу.

В конце лестницы была ещё одна дверь. Гарри хотел постучаться, но вдруг услышал доносящийся изнутри невозмутимый голос профессора Лонли-Локли.

— Ситуация находится полностью под нашим контролем. Мы не собираемся снимать заклинание, пока не найдём способ уничтожить артефакт, не подвергая опасности Драко. Я лично гарантирую его полную безопасность.

— Такую же, как гарантировал Джуффин Халли, когда мой сын поступал в Хогвартс? — раздался в ответ незнакомый возмущённый голос. Судя по всему, говорил Люциус Малфой. Гарри никогда не встречал его лично, но был наслышан о нём от Рона, чей отец работает вместе с Малфоем на королевской службе.

— Господин Малфой, я настоятельно прошу вас покинуть кабинет и не мешать директору спасать вашего сына. Уверяю, что сэр Халли более чем осознаёт серьёзность ситуации, и судебные иски, которыми вы, надо понимать, собираетесь ему угрожать, представляются ему не такой насущной проблемой, как безопасность Драко.

Сначала из кабинета не раздавалось ни звука, а потом Гарри услышал шелест мантии и быстрые шаги, и отпрянул от двери, но, вопреки от его ожиданиям, из кабинета директора никто не вышел.

Ещё через минуту, когда он наконец решился постучаться, дверь раскрылась сама, и голос директора из глубины кабинета пригласил его войти.

— Как видишь, сэр Гарри, ситуация более чем серьёзная, — сказал Джуффин Халли, глядя на него своими раскосыми хищными глазами из глубин кресла. Говорят, до того, как стать директором школы, он успел побывать карточным шулером и убийцей на службе у короля. — Впрочем, ты, наверное, и сам догадывался. С чем пожаловал?

ГЛАВА 6

Я патрулировал запретный коридор каждую ночь — правильно будет сказать, что я почти ничем, кроме этого, и не занимался. И всё же первокурсник со Слизерина смог каким-то образом проскользнуть мимо меня. Когда я услышал звон бьющейся вазы из кабинета с зеркалом и примчался внутрь, Джуффин уже был там.

Дальнейшие события с трудом поддаются описанию. Защитные чары, наложенные Джуффином, остановили время в тот самый момент, когда существо из зеркала показало себя. Но они не могли спасти Драко Малфоя, потому как он к тому моменту уже находился во власти этого существа. Стоило только снять заклинание, как оно забрало бы себе свою жертву — как далеко бы та ни находилась. А убить тварь, пока время остановлено, было невозможно, потому как все объекты, на которые распространялось заклинание, становились физически неуязвимыми. Патовая ситуация.

Кроме того, попав в комнату с зеркалом я и сам чуть было не превратился в замершее во времени изваяние, но как-то справился с действием чар Джуффина и поборол неукротимое желание каменеть. Не могу сказать, что это был приятный опыт, но, несомненно, один из самых полезных, которые я приобрёл на этом посту. Не буду вдаваться в подробности той ночи, скажу лишь, что существо, продолжающее действовать в мире, где замерло время, никак не может быть человеком — и я тоже не был им в тот момент. Мы с Джуффином перемещались по Хогвартсу, а шлейф заклинания каким-то образом волочился за нами, и чтобы он не начал расползаться бесконтрольно, нам пришлось намертво заблокировать все выходы с четвёртого этажа, полностью оградив его от остального мира. Я даже помню, как лез на подоконник закрывать форточку, хотя, если честно, не возьмусь сказать, где умудрился найти в Хогвартсе форточку и что мы вообще, собственно, делали в ту ночь. События ускользают из моей памяти, когда я пытаюсь обратить на них пристальное внимание.

Не знаю, сколько времени заняла наша прогулка — в мире волшебников всё-таки совершенно не умеют экономить на пространстве (возможно, из-за того, что плотность магического населения значительно уступает плотности населения в мире магглов, и подобный навык просто не выработался у них в ходе социальной эволюции). Коридоры Хогвартса также в большинстве своём не страдали от недостатка пространства, к тому же, были рассчитаны вмещать в себя толпы учеников, так что пройтись нам пришлось знатно. И как потом добирался до собственной спальни, я тоже не помню, но проснулся я определённо уже там, и солнце к тому времени явно перевалило за полдень.

— И что же нам теперь делать? — с порога спросил я Джуффина, когда добрался до его кабинета.

— Думать, — хмуро ответил он.

И мы думали.

Через несколько часов к нам присоединился профессор Лонли-Локли, и я имел счастье ознакомиться с ещё одной фундаментальной составляющей его личности: оказалось, что сэр Шурф не только превосходный алхимик и тонкий ценитель поэзии, но ещё и ходячий сборник абсолютно любых академических знаний, до которых дотянется его загребущая душа.

— Итак, что я выяснил, пока наблюдал во сне за нашим гостем. Во-первых, это существо настолько древнее, что даже не помнит, что оно такое. Во-вторых, оно провело в зеркале Еиналеж не всю свою жизнь. Если быть точным, оно вселилось в него уже после того, как то попало в Хогвартс. Что лишь ещё раз доказывает, что предыдущие директора не слишком-то заботились о населявшей школу нечисти. Каким-то образом этому существу удалось научиться взаимодействовать с силой зеркала и использовать её в своих целях. Но большую часть жизни оно спало, поэтому многие годы зеркало не представляло никакой опасности, Сотофа даже обучала на нём своих девочек. Уж если она не почуяла, что в зеркале Еиналеж завелась нечисть, то все остальные и подавно ничего не замечали.

Джуффин говорил, медленно прикуривая массивную трубку из чёрного дерева, и дым от его трубки, вместо того, чтобы просто рассеиваться, как полагается всякому дыму, клубился небольшой тучкой над его головой, постепенно увеличиваясь в размерах.

— Проснулось это существо, когда на зеркало попали капли крови домовика. Предположу, что Драко Малфой испугался, что его посещения зеркала обнаружили, и ударил эльфа, когда тот появился в кабинете, чтобы убраться. Эльф рассёк лоб от столкновения с рамой, кровь, естественно, попала на стекло. Существо, спавшее столетиями, проснулось. Домовик был обречён. И Драко Малфой тоже, поскольку именно его затаённые мечты отражало зеркало Еиналеж в тот момент. Существо привязало мальчика к зеркалу, рано или поздно тот должен был вернуться. Это было похоже на Большое заклинание призыва, очень красивая и аккуратная магия. Не удивительно, что ему так долго удавалось скрываться от посторонних глаз. Жертвы не замечали подвоха, пока не становилось поздно — да и потом тоже. Те домовики умерли в полной уверенности, что с ними происходит что-то хорошее, представляете?

Табак в трубке Джуффина закончился и облачко наконец-то начало постепенно рассасываться. Слишком медленно, на мой взгляд.

— Погодите-ка, — вдруг сказал я, вспоминая, что уже находил что-то подобное в одной из бесконечного списка библиотечных книжек, которые глотал, не жуя, с момента прибытия в Хогвартс. И точно. — Да я же читал об этой твари. Там говорилось, что она живёт в отражениях и нападает только на одиночек — вроде как таким образом проявляется его осторожность. Только я так и не понял, когда читал, была эта тварь настоящей или её всё-таки выдумали.

— Это миф, — наконец подал голос профессор Лонли-Локли со своего кресла.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, сэр Шурф?

— Существо, которое вы описали — это миф. Безымянная нечисть, настолько древняя, что сама забыла, что она такое. Не имеет ни тела, ни тени, ни следа, ни запаха — это цитата. Иным словом, ничего, что можно обнаружить заблаговременно. Оно живёт в зеркалах и отражениях, как сказал сэр Макс, и свободно путешествует по ним, высматривая жертву, потому-то его невозможно уничтожить. Чтобы уничтожить существо, живущее в отражении, нужно спалить дотла все отражающие поверхности, иначе оно всегда найдёт, куда сбежать. А отражения есть почти везде, включая человеческие глаза. Кроме того, его невероятно сложно обнаружить, ведь физическую форму оно принимает только когда жертва уже идёт к нему в пасть.

— Но почему, если оно свободно путешествует между зеркалами, оно столько лет жило в этом зеркале? — тут же спросил я. — Ну, предположим, оно спало. Но ведь уже проснулось. Почему же после смерти домовиков оно не принялось путешествовать по замку?

— Хороший вопрос, сэр Макс, — хмыкнул Джуффин. — Он прояснил мне кое-что из того, что я успел увидеть во сне.

— Предположу, что зеркало Еиналеж не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.

— Совершенно верно, Шурф. Моя давешняя гипотеза оказалась не так уж и плоха, а?

Я перевёл растерянный взгляд с одного на другого и честно признался:

— Джуффин, сэр Шурф, я ничего не понял. Какая гипотеза?

— Вселившись в зеркало, наш друг не только получил возможность распоряжаться его силой, но и намертво привязал себя к этому артефакту. Проникнуть в зазеркалье может почти что угодно — а вот выбраться оттуда без постороннего вмешательства практически невозможно. Признаться, я ожидал чего-то в таком роде от зеркала Еиналеж, даже прикидывал, как бы это можно было использовать — и сэр Шурф об этом знает. Но сейчас не до того, — он отмахнулся от собственных слов как от назойливой мухи. — Если дело обстоит именно так, становится понятным, что у нас появился уникальный шанс убить эту мифическую тварь. Осталось понять, как сохранить при этом жизнь Драко Малфоя.

К вечеру на приём к Джуффину пришёл — ворвался — отец пострадавшего мальчика.

До сих пор у меня как-то не было возможности познакомиться с местной аристократией — за исключением, конечно, сэра Шурфа, безупречного мастера алхимии, но его путь как аристократа кончился так давно, что судить по одному профессору Лонли-Локли обо всём сословии было бы так же нелепо, как предсказывать приход весны, основываясь на поведении лабораторных крыс.

Люциус Малфой, конечно, впечатлял. Дорогое лоохи, осанка, поставленный голос дипломата и манипулятора — всё в нём говорило как минимум о наличии денег, а как максимум — о довольно древних семейных традициях воспитания детей.

Проще говоря, представший перед нами мужчина был невыносим. Впрочем, я могу его понять. Пострадал его сын. Другое дело, что вряд ли он произвёл бы на меня более благоприятное впечатление, познакомься мы при других обстоятельства.

Но всё время его пребывания в кабинете Джуффина я помалкивал в тряпочку, позволяя Шурфу налаживать дипломатические отношения с высшим обществом, параллельно очень мягко подталкивая Люциуса Малфоя к камину — местному способу перемещения. Комфортабельная — насколько самосожжение может быть комфортабельным — альтернатива хождению тёмным путём, фокусу, на который способны не все, а на территории школы так и вовсе один Джуффин.

Когда зелёное пламя от летучего порошка погасло, дверь в кабинет вдруг открылась, явив нам мальчика, одетого в цвета Гриффиндора. Это был тот самый первокурсник, страстно желавший дуэлировать с нашим сегодняшним пострадавшим.

Гарри Поттер, вот, как его звали. Сирота, проживший первые одиннадцать лет жизни с тётей и дядей в Лондоне. Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

— Ну входи уж, сэр Гарри, — подозвал его Джуффин. Мальчик нерешительно вошёл внутрь, жадно осматриваясь по сторонам одними глазами. Дверь за его спиной закрылась так же самостоятельно, как открылась.

Взгляд мальчика потрясённо замер на Куруше, дремавшем на книжном шкафу за спиной Джуффина.

— Это буривух, — заботливо пояснил я. — Очень умная птица, настоящий пернатый гений.

Куруш, который, видимо, не так уж и крепко спал, на этих словах довольно распушился, демонстрируя насыщенный цвет оперения, блестящего в свете лампы. 

— Дайте, что ли, орехов, — потребовал он, слетая со своего места на плечо Джуффина. Тот тут же принялся рыться в ящиках стола.

— Ты присядь, — предложил я Гарри Поттеру, указывая на свободное кресло для посетителей. Тот неуверенно сел, не спуская глаз с буривуха. Очень хорошо его в этом понимаю.

Пока директор кормил птицу, а мы все коллективно его в этом поддерживали, мальчик понемногу успокоился. Было видно, что он всё ещё нервничал — но уже не так, как когда стоял под дверью, полный, несомненно, важных новостей. А, собственно, что за новости-то?

Когда Куруш закончил питаться, он окинул внимательным взглядом сидящего напротив него первокурсника.

— Ничего, — заключил буривух после внимательного осмотра и поднялся обратно на шкаф.

Мальчик недоумённо уставился на птицу. На его лице читалось напряжённое умственное усилие, а щёки слегка порозовели. Джуффин усмехнулся бы в усы, если бы у него были усы, но пришлось усмехаться так.

— Это он тебя так похвалил, — заверил он Гарри Поттера. — Ну выкладывай, с чем пожаловал.

И мальчик выложил. В прямом смысле этого слова, достал из сумки бесформенный свёрток ткани и выложил на стол перед Джуффином.

— Это мантия-невидимка моего отца, сэр.

Джуффин хищным взглядом окинул свёрток, не спеша, впрочем, брать его в руки.

— С её помощью я проходил мимо сэра Макса ночью по замку. И… в комнату с Зеркалом в том числе.

— Так-так, — протянул директор. — Очень интересно. И зачем ты принёс свою мантию мне?

— Потому что… — на лице мальчика отразился сложный процесс внутренней борьбы. — Потому что я смотрел в этой мантии в Зеркало. После того случая с домовиками. И со мной ничего не случилось. Я думаю, что она может как-то помочь спасти Малфоя.

Мантия отца, значит. Что ж, это объясняет, почему он так не хотел с ней расставаться.

— С твоего позволения, я одолжу эту вещицу, — задумчиво протянул Джуффин, впрочем, по тону его стало понятно, что такие вещи как позволение его мало волнуют. Тем не менее, мальчик кротко кивнул.

— Я схожу провожу господина Поттера в его гостиную, — поднялся я с места. — Время позднее.

Джуффин неопределённо качнул головой, откидываясь на спинку кресла — жест, который я расценил как знак согласия — и принялся снова набивать трубку.

***

Гарри явно почувствовал, что его выдворяют из директорского кабинета — ну хоть не отругали за то, что он ходил по Хогвартсу после отбоя.

Смотритель шёл справа от него, подсвечивая дорогу самым обыкновенным маггловским фонариком. Это было странно.

— Слушай, парень. А откуда у тебя эта мантия? — небрежным тоном поинтересовался сэр Макс, и Гарри резко почувствовал себя как на допросе. — Имею в виду, ты ведь жил не в этом мире, насколько мне известно.

— Я… я не знаю, — признался он. — Я получил её в подарок на этот Хэллоуин, но в записке не было подписи.

— А о чём говорилось в записке?

— «Когда-то твой отец отдал это мне. Теперь пришло время вернуть её тебе. Используй с умом», — процитировал Гарри слова, заученные наизусть в бесплодных попытках вычислить отправителя, и вздохнул.

— Знаешь, сэр Джуффин не такой злодей, каким кажется.

Гарри недоумённо поднял взгляд на смотрителя, чьи глаза отчётливо блестели в темноте, как жёлтые глаза буривуха.

— Я прослежу, чтобы тебе вернули отцовскую мантию.

Сердце Гарри, судя по ощущениям, выписало в груди какую-то сложную геометрическую форму прежде, чем вернуться к своему нормальному ритму.

— Держи, — смотритель протянул Гарри фонарик, оказавшийся армейским многофункциональным брелоком. Тот недоверчиво взял его из ладони мужчины, неожиданно тонкой и почти женской. — Думаю, до башни Гриффиндора найдёшь дорогу. Сегодня ты вряд ли попадёшься смотрителю.

Сэр Макс подмигнул с самым заговорщицким видом, и Гарри не в первый раз подумал, что смотритель странный. Но он обещал вернуть Мантию отца, хотя Гарри уже почти отчаялся получить её обратно, когда увидел, как сэр Халли смотрел на неё.

— Учти, что фонарик — не подарок, — строго добавил смотритель. — Обменяешь потом на мантию.

И ушёл обратно в сторону директорского кабинета.

**

— Ладно, положим, понятно, как этот парнишка пробирался мимо тебя по ночам, — усмехнулся Джуффин. — Но как ему удалось не попасться нашему чудовищу?

— Но если он не отражался в зеркале, — начал я, но директор отмахнулся от моих слов.

— Да нет, Макс, это как раз ни при чём. Сама тварь живёт в зеркале, это правда. Но жертв-то своих она видит не глазами, у неё их даже нет. И простая мантия-невидимка не могла никого спрятать от обитателя зеркала. 

— Значит, перед нами не простая мантия, — с железобетонной логикой заключил профессор Лонли-Локли.

— Шурф, ты же не думаешь что… Ох ты ж, — воскликнул Джуффин, подтягивая мантию ближе к себе и принялся рассматривать её с удвоенным рвением. Впрочем, я подозреваю, что смотрел он на неё тоже вовсе не «глазами», как он только что выразился.

— Господа, а можно историческую справку? — жалобно протянул я.

— Разумеется, — незамедлительно отозвался профессор. — Мантии невидимости — это артефакты, которые изготавливаются из шерсти камуфлори — довольно редкое животное, способное становиться невидимым — или с наложением всевозможных специальных чар. Бывают очень полезны, поскольку действие большинства заклинаний невидимости недолговечны и требуют специального изучения, в то время как мантию может использовать даже школьник. Обычные мантии со временем изнашиваются, но существует легенда, а если выразиться точнее, сказка об уникальном артефакте — Мантии, которая никогда не придёт в негодность. Она не только не тускнеет со временем, но и абсолютно устойчива к механическим повреждениям. Впрочем, в качестве щита её всё же использовать не стоит. Согласно тексту легенды, создательницей Мантии была сама Смерть, а потому эта вещь способна спрятать человека даже от её проницательного взгляда.

Я нервно хихикнул.

— Джуффин, вы же не станете рвать эту мантию, чтобы проверить на прочность?

— Нет нужды, — совершенно серьёзно ответил директор. Свёрток он держал в руках чуть ли не с благоговейным трепетом. — Я уже и так вижу, что это она. Чёрт возьми, а ведь это должно сработать.

— Вы имеете в виду, что если укрыть этой мантией Драко Малфоя, то существо из зеркала потеряет его?

— Не уверен, что надолго — всё-таки они в некотором роде связаны. Тем не менее, какое-то время, чтобы уничтожить зеркало, у нас есть.

— А как мы будем уничтожать зеркало? — спросил я, заранее перебирая в голове варианты, ни один из которых, впрочем, не годился для борьбы даже с обычными зеркалами, если их нужно уничтожить целиком и в одно мгновение.

— О, за это не переживай, сэр Макс. Я уже хвастался тебе волшебными ручками нашего профессора Лонли-Локли?

Подозреваю, на моём лице достаточно живописно отразились все мысли, пришедшие мне в голову практически одновременно. Джуффин самым предательским образом заржал, схватил мантию и бодро скомандовал, поднимаясь с места:

— Вперёд, господа!

***

Четвёртый этаж представлял из себя странное и очень безжизненное место. В воздухе тут и там висели алебарды, некогда покоившиеся в руках безмолвных рыцарей в нишах стен. Сами доспехи тоже разбрелись, застыв в причудливых позах. Один из них как раз долез до середины стены, второй застыл в позе игрока в боулинг со шлемом, зажатым в откинутой руке. Ещё несколько вряд ли подлежали восстановлению, поскольку металл, из которого они в своё время были изготовлены, изогнулся в настолько причудливые конструкции, что даже опознать в них элементы брони было затруднительно.

— Джуффин, а с буривухами в особой секции точно всё хорошо? — неуверенно спросил я, глядя на развернувшееся великолепие.

— Абсолютно, — заверил меня директор. — Эти птички умеют охранять свою территорию, к тому же, двери библиотеки были закрыты, когда мы накладывали заклинание. Оно не проникло внутрь.

Мы прошли в кабинет с зеркалом.

— Не смотри в его сторону, — предупредил Джуффин. — А лучше вообще отойди к двери и будь готов в случае чего сразу выскочить наружу.

Я послушно занял выжидательную позицию поближе ко входу. Признаться, ничего зазорного в том, чтобы остаться в живых, я не нахожу.

Сэр Джуффин подошёл к Драко Малфою, накинул на него Мантию и убедился, что та закрывает его целиком. Вещица явно была рассчитана на взрослого человека, поскольку не только закрывала Драко, но и внушительным шлейфом расползалась по земле. Впрочем, нам это в данном случае было только на пользу.

— Сэр Шурф, когда я сниму заклятье, я постараюсь увести господина Малфоя от зеркала. Тебе нужно действовать быстро. Учти, что мы не знаем, как поведёт себя магический артефакт, если его разбить. Возможно, у осколков уже не будет способности удерживать тварь, так что уничтожить зеркало нужно качественно и сразу. 

— Разумеется, — невозмутимо кивнул профессор и полез во внутренний карман лоохи. К моему огромному удивлению, он извлёк оттуда массивного вида шкатулку, внутри которой обнаружились огромные перчатки, надев которые, сэр Шурф тут же принялся снимать их обратно. Зрелище показалось мне настолько сюрреалистическим, что я невольно задался вопросом, не вернулись ли мы каким-то образом в прошлую ночь. Но под огромными, испещрёнными неизвестными мне рунами перчатками обнаружились не привычные человеческие руки профессора, а синеватые лапы с длинными заостренными ногтями, которые могли принадлежать разве что восставшему покойнику из какого-нибудь фильма ужасов.

— Это перчатки, Макс, — заботливо подсказал Джуффин. 

Я глубокомысленно кивнул, переваривая информацию. Тем временем, профессор убрал шкатулку и вторые перчатки обратно за пазуху. Что примечательно, внешне по нему всё ещё не было заметно, что он таскает большие предметы во внутреннем кармане лоохи — портал в другое измерение у него там, что ли?

— Готов, сэр Шурф?

— Готов.

Джуффин произвёл кистями рук сложные манипуляции, которые я не согласился бы воспроизвести даже под чутким присмотром костоправа, а затем резко скомандовал:

— Сейчас!

Левая рука сэра Шурфа тут же взметнулась вверх в молниеносном, но чрезвычайно эффектном жесте. Я рефлекторно проследил взглядом за направлением этого движения, но вовремя зажмурился, памятуя, что на зеркало нельзя смотреть.

— Готово, сэр Макс. Можете открывать глаза.

Я удивлённо поморгал.

— Как? Уже всё?

Признаться, когда Джуффин говорил, что это дело нужно заканчивать быстро, я не ожидал, что всё произойдёт настолько быстро.

— Уже всё, — подтвердил профессор, пряча свои смертоносные перчатки в шкатулку.

Только тут я заметил, что в комнате больше не было директора.

— А где Джуффин?

— Полагаю, он у себя в кабинете. Отпаивает юного господина Малфоя свежей камрой, насколько я успел изучить его привычки. Идёмте, сэр Макс. Я бы тоже не отказался от кружечки.

— А что делать с этим? — спросил я, выходя в коридор.

— А, это. Не переживайте.

Сэр Шурф взмахнул рукой, и все сюрреалистически напоминания о прошлой ночи начали медленно возвращаться в исходное положение. Даже доспехи, которые я мысленно успел списать, послушно выровнялись и разбрелись по своим нишам. Как будто и не было всей этой истории, честное слово.

ГЛАВА 7

— М-да. Хорошая была вещица. Когда-то, — заключил Джуффин, когда мы сидели в его кабинете, с упоением поедая горячие пирожки и запивая их свежей камрой, как и было предсказано сэром Шурфом. Не то чтобы это дело оказалось таким уж утомительным лично для меня, но я — человек компанейский. Вижу жующих людей, особенно если они мальчишки одиннадцати лет — и сам начинаю жевать. — Вот уж не думал, что у нас в Хогвартсе может завестись настолько противная нечисть. Признаться, у меня было несколько заманчивых идей по использованию этого зеркала. Да что ж теперь.

Видимо, в Хогвартсе существовала негласная традиция отмечать все победы совместно — независимо от того, кто из коллектива принимал непосредственное участие в событиях. В кабинете директора собрался почти весь педсостав, насколько я мог судить.

Солидный сэр Кофа расположился с трубкой у окна, поглядывая на нас со своего места как папа-птиц. Мелифаро, которого, в отличие от сэра Шурфа, у меня язык не поворачивался назвать профессором, беззаботно дрыгал ногами прямо на рабочем столе Джуффина, аргументируя это тем, что ему оттуда лучше всех нас видно. Сам сэр Шурф сидел тут же, в одном из кресел для посетителей. Леди Меламори заняла ближайший подоконник с кружкой камры, которую держала обеими руками и без передышки выспрашивала у сэра Шурфа подробности текущей истории.

На фоне этой компании первокурсник со Слизерина казался потерявшимся котёнком. Судя по его лицу, ощущал он себя примерно так же, но пирожки послушно уплетал, и камрой казённой не брезговал.

Когда сэр Джуффин решил, что ребёнок достаточно отошёл от шока и вполне успешно погрузился в чувство глубокой неловкости от непрекращающихся разговоров вокруг, он милостиво позволил ему идти. Но уже в дверях Драко Малфой, видимо, набравшись смелости, обернулся.

— Сэр Халли, могу я кое-что спросить у вас?

— Внимательно слушаю, — ответствовал тот со своего места.

— Когда я пришёл в себя, на мне была мантия-невидимка. Чья это мантия?

— Это ночная сорочка моей бабушки, — незамедлительно встрял в разговор я. — Когда я отправлялся устраиваться в Хогвартс, она дала мне её в дорогу и строго напутствовала, чтобы я всегда укрывался ей, когда ложусь спать, потому как суровый северный климат может пагубно отразиться на моём самочувствии. А под ней холодным ветрам будет гораздо труднее меня найти.

Юный Малфой посмотрел на меня как на сумасшедшего, но вовремя взял себя в руки и со словами «Спасибо, сэр» вышел из кабинета. Стоило ему затворить за собой дверь, как по комнате прокатился дружный хохот.

— Ну что вы, не могли подождать, пока он хотя бы по лестнице спустится, — нарочито обиженным тоном протянул я. — Он же всё слышал! Эх, такую легенду испортили.

— К слову о мантии, — отсмеявшись, сказал Джуффин. — А с ней-то что делать? По-хорошему, как-то неправильно будет возвращать ученику артефакт, прямо позволяющий нарушать школьные правила.

Я уже приготовился защищать торжественное право мальчика нарушать школьные правила, когда неожиданно твёрдый голос неожиданно подал Мелифаро:

— Мантию нужно вернуть.

Не я один был удивлён. Джуффин тоже выглядел недоумённым.

— Мелифаро, душа моя, откуда этот пылающий взор? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.

— От чуда-юда, — передразнил его декан Гриффиндора. — Мальчик страшно рисковал, придя сюда с мантией — и делал это, попрошу заметить, ради человека, которого, возможно, ненавидит больше всего в жизни. Джуффин, ну подумайте сами. Что страшного в том, что один школьник будет время от времени шататься по замку невидимкой — пусть даже по ночам. Мне кажется, тот факт, что он готов был ей пожертвовать, уже достаточный повод ему её оставить.

— Всё ясно, — протянул Джуффин. — В тебе говорит воспитательская гордость. Ученик твоего факультета — и такой герой. Готов поспорить, ты ему за этот подвиг ещё и баллов накинуть захочешь — примерно столько, сколько не хватает Гриффиндору до победы, ага.

— А и хочу! — взвился Мелифаро. — Он их заслужил.

— А вот этого не стоит, — заметил я.

— Это почему это?

— Потому что, приходя, мальчик очень хотел сохранить своё инкогнито в этой спасательной операции. Не думаю, что хоть кто-то из этих двоих обрадуется, если Драко Малфой выяснит, кто помог ему скрыться от цепкого взора смерти.

— Добродетель должна быть анонимной, — хихикнула леди Меламори.

— Во-во, — важно подтвердил я.

— А всё-таки интересно, — медленно добавил сэр Шурф. — Что в этой истории мы победили один миф с помощью другого мифа.

— Ладно, ладно, убедили, — сдался Джуффин. — Пусть ребёнок получит обратно свою игрушку. Только за последствия, если что, сами отвечать будете. И ты, Мелифаро, — директор выразительно посмотрел на него. — В первую очередь.

— Только дайте я лично передам Гарри мантию, — тут же попросил я. — Я обещал выменять её на фонарик.

— А что такое фонарик, сэр Макс? — живо заинтересовался профессор Лонли-Локли.

***

На вкус Гарри, Малфой мог бы исчезнуть и на чуть более длинный промежуток времени. Его не было видно ровно сутки и слышно ещё двое — именно столько потребовалось слизеринцу, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя и приняться за старые шуточки.

На третий день, полный сладких мечтаний о внезапном и безвременном исчезновении Малфоя из его жизни, Гарри выдернул из потока мыслей голос смотрителя, тон которого не предвещал ничего хорошего:

— Господин Поттер, можно вас на минутку?

Для наказания за нарушение школьных правил было уже как-то поздновато.

— Да, сэр? — неловко спросил Гарри, отделяясь от толпы однокурсников и плетясь в сторону смотрителя. Рон с Гермионой озадаченно смотрели ему вслед.

— За мной, — скомандовал сэр Макс, заворачивая за угол и заводя Гарри в ближайший пустой кабинет.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, смотритель резко переменился в лице. Беспечно усевшись на ближайшую парту, он с заговорщицким видом спросил:

— Фонарик у тебя?

Гарри ошарашенно уставился на смотрителя.

— Вы принесли Мантию?

— Как и обещал, — ухмыльнулся тот. — И, как и обещал, верну только в обмен на фонарик.

Честно говоря, он до последнего не верил, что получит Мантию обратно. Надеялся, но не верил.

Гарри торопливо принялся рыться в сумке, пытаясь найти в ней брелок смотрителя. Наконец, обнаружив его на самом дне, гордо продемонстрировал фонарик сэру Максу.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

***

В то же время в кабинете алхимии профессор Лонли-Локли окликнул одного из учеников, когда те заканчивали расставлять по местам ингредиенты после завершения урока.

— Господин Малфой, задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Тот недоумённо посмотрел на учителя, но ни слова не сказал.

Когда все остальные вышли из кабинета, профессор запер за ними дверь и обернулся, окинув мальчика неожиданно не-равнодушным взглядом. Серые глаза декана вдруг напомнили Драко глаза отца, но наваждение сразу растаяло.

— Драко, я хотел бы кое о чём поговорить с тобой, если позволишь.

Драко тяжело опустился за парту.

— Хорошо, профессор.

Сэр Лонли-Локли пересёк кабинет и сел за свой стол, продолжая изучать его внимательным взглядом.

— Ты не виноват в том, что произошло.

Драко вовсе не был согласен с этими словами, но когда декан произнёс их, ему стало немножко легче. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Если бы Драко не испугался смотрителя (теперь он мог признать, что в тот день, когда он нашёл Зеркало, им двигал банальный страх), он бы не попал в эту дурацкую ловушку. Если бы он не увлёкся иллюзиями, которые показывало Зеркало. Он ведь с самого начала понимал, что это всего лишь иллюзии.

Не оказался бы на волосок от смерти. Не… убил бы домовика. Не обозлился бы на отца за то, что тот не похож на своего двойника из отражения.

Он не имел права злиться на отца. Отец дал ему всё, чего другие родители никогда бы не смогли дать собственным детям. Родословную. Статус. Лучших частных учителей. Самых дорогих и породистых лошадей. Самых редких белых павлинов. Самые новые модели детских гоночных мётел. Драко всегда получал всё, что хотел.

Отец даже не приехал навестить его, узнав, что Драко мог погибнуть.

— Тварь, поселившаяся в зеркале, околдовала тебя, Драко. Это слишком сильные чары, чтобы ты мог им противостоять. Не уверен, что я смог бы.

Драко недоверчиво покосился на декана. Он был одним из сильнейших волшебников, которых Драко знал. И хотя профессор Лонли-Локли никогда не врал, чтобы поддержать кого-либо, поверить именно в эти слова мальчику было категорически трудно.

— Это существо жило в зеркале Еиналеж несколько столетий, но никто не мог его обнаружить, пока оно спало. Однако даже во сне его магия продолжала действовать, приманивая потенциальных жертв.

Драко молчал, осмысливая услышанное. Он попал во власть Зеркала, да, но оно простояло в замке не одно столетие. И никто не умер.

— Но это я разбудил его, — выдавил мальчик, опуская взгляд.

— Рано или поздно это всё равно бы произошло, — не стал отнекиваться декан. Возможно, Драко хотел услышать именно эти слова: «ты не будил древнего монстра, сожравшего двух домовиков и чуть не убившего тебя самого». Однако они не прозвучали. — Так вышло, что это произошло именно с тобой. Мне жаль.

На некоторое время в кабинете воцарилось молчание. Драко перебирал мысленно последние слова декана, а тот молча смотрел на него, словно давая возможность подумать.

«Мне жаль». Очень простые слова, которые ни разу не произносил Люциус Малфой. Потому ли, что он никогда не ошибался?

— Ты общался с отцом? — наконец прервал тишину профессор.

Мальчик с трудом подавил подступившую волну ярости.

— Общался. Сэр, — и тут же выдал, сам ужасаясь тому, как обиженно это прозвучало. — Он прислал мне филина на следующее же утро. А потом ещё одного.

Он ведь вроде как чуть не умер. Неужели даже это не смогло заставить Люциуса Малфоя сдвинуть свой плотный график?

— Мне тоже, — кивнул профессор.

Драко замер.

— Выражал беспокойство и просил присмотреть за тобой.

Слова декана вызывали смешанные чувства. Мальчик молчал, разглядывая царапины на поверхности стола, оставленные бесчисленными ножками грелок для котлов. Он чувствовал, как затягивается пауза, но не знал, что ответить.

— Он был в Хогвартсе.

Драко вскинул глаза на профессора.

— В тот день, когда ты находился во власти твари из зеркала, Люциус Малфой очень убедительно угрожал сэру Халли разобрать Хогвартс по камню, если с тобой хоть что-нибудь произойдёт.

Что-то в лице декана заставляло Драко раз за разом всматриваться в него. Казалось, оно было не менее бесстрастным, чем во время лекций, но взгляд… Драко не понимал, что он выражает.

— Отец… был в Хогвартсе? — глупо переспросил мальчик.

— Да, — серьёзно повторил сэр Лонли-Локли.

Драко проморгался. Он не понимал, почему от этих слов ему вдруг стало так грустно. Но мальчик вдруг резко захотел покинуть кабинет алхимии и побыть в одиночестве.

— Я… Прошу прощения, мне нужно идти на занятия, мы закончили?

— Почти. Я должен убедиться, что ты полностью здоров и твоей жизни ничего не угрожает.

Профессор поднялся из-за своего места и направился к Драко.

— Встань, пожалуйста, я проведу осмотр. Это не займёт много времени.

Драко встал и оказался прямо перед деканом, который начал сосредоточенно проводить руками в воздухе в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Даже с такого расстояния и через одежду Драко ощущал волшебный жар, исходящий от ладоней профессора Лонли-Локли. Этот жар успокаивал, и мальчик закрыл глаза, отдаваясь чувству, словно вместе с теплом, ползущим от макушки вниз через всё тело, с него волной сходят все последствия истории с Зеркалом. Словно после того, как профессор закончит осмотр, ничего этого не будет.

Когда Драко выходил из кабинета, он чувствовал себя смущённым и обескураженным. В груди всё ещё саднило при мыслях об отце, но кроме того там поселилось приятное тепло, словно часть заклинаний декана впиталась в кожу и сохранила своё действие даже после завершения осмотра. На прощание профессор Лонли-Локли пообещал, что предмет их разговора не покинет пределов его кабинета — не исключая даже письма отцу, в котором профессор намеревался рассказать, что с Драко уже всё в порядке и на его благополучии не отразились события последних дней.

Драко совсем не был уверен, что чувствовал себя «благополучно».

И он верил декану.

Когда Драко вернулся к одногруппникам, он сказал, что профессор Лонли-Локли хотел обсудить домашнее задание. Никто, кроме Крэбба и Гойла, разумеется, в это не поверили, но вопросы благоразумно прекратились. Если Драко Малфой не хочет чего-то обсуждать, значит, это не подлежит обсуждению. Если Драко Малфой не вспоминает о загадочной истории, которая с ним произошла, значит, эту историю надлежит забыть — по крайней мере, в его присутствии. Родословная имела огромное значение, когда ты ученик Слизерина. Фамилия давала статус и авторитет, а Драко не смотря ни на что продолжал быть Малфоем.

Продолжал быть лучшим в классе алхимии, продолжал быть негласным лидером факультета — или по крайней мере большей его части. Продолжал быть тем, чьё слово оказывается решающим в спорах. Продолжал благосклонно принимать дружбу Панси Паркинсон и Блейза Забини.

Продолжал подначивать Поттера и его друзей, потому что подначивать Поттера и его друзей стало сродни традиции, демонстрирующей, что ничего в мире не изменилось, и сам он остался прежним. Чем меньше Драко верил в это, тем злее были его шутки. И тем сильнее росло желание задеть гриффиндорца, чем больше зрело в душе чувство, что он не имеет права издеваться над ним.

Драко был Малфоем.

Он имел право делать всё, что пожелает.

Но когда перед сном мальчик ворочался подолгу в постели, боясь не то кошмаров, не то, напротив, сладких грёз из зазеркалья, в его голове всё более назойливой мухой жужжал один и тот же вопрос: есть ли у Гарри Поттера мантия-невидимка?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Иллюстрации к макси "Дебют в Хогвартсе"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892542) by [fandom Max Frei 2020 (fandom_Max_Frei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Max_Frei/pseuds/fandom%20Max%20Frei%202020)




End file.
